Izuocha Drabbles and One shots
by Roro1008
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots of my favourite Boku no Hero pair, this is my first time writing and every opinion is accepted. this is a part of Fictober 2018 fanfics. I hope you like them.
1. Never leave me

_Never leave me_

I don't know how I ended up here. I mean, how many people can say that ended a night cuddled with his/her best friend in the bed of said friend due to a nightmare? Anyway, I cannot believe that I ended up in Deku's room taking advantage of him being a heavy sleeper due to all his night training he does (not that I know anything of the topic). While he is softly snoring and probably dreaming about his hero path or something, I recall what lead me towards me, Ochako Uraraka, to decide to intrude in my best friend's room and ending cuddling with him.

* * *

 _White_

 _That was the only thing I could see and recall after I went to doze off after a heavy day at U.A. Today we took part in some exercises that had the aim to teach us new ways in which we could use our Quirks. After that, I decided to call the day after all the students of class 1-A returned to Heights Alliance. After bury myself in my comfy bed, I found myself in this situation and my suit on. No more than a few seconds and not even having a chance to discover where the heck I am, I feel myself being dragged backwards. My body was lift from the floor and my hands, almost unconsciously, grabbed an iron bar that appeared from nowhere. This felt strangely familiar, and it would still be a mystery if not for Aoyama appearing next to me hanging to the same bar and asking the question that change my perspective about a certain green hair boy. "Do you…like him?" A sense of Déjà vu went through my body and, as last time, I couldn't help the blush that crept in my cheeks and grab them while let out a surprise squeak. However, I ended up changing the scenery…_

" _There's someone you like, right?" I appeared in the site of the training camp, above that crazy girl with the fetish of blood. It was at that moment that I didn't know how to react. "And you feel like you want to be like that person, right?" Now that I think about it, it is true that I want to be like Deku, but that was just because I admire him so much since he saved me in the entrance exam from the zero-point robot and how he grew to being the great hero in training that I see and get to know every day. That doesn't imply that I like him, right? "I can tell. Cause you're a maiden like me." No, I was not like her. I wouldn't do the horrible things she probably did. Before I could do anything, the scene change once more and I could only see as I was next to Ilda and in front of us, a huge smoke layer was slowly dissipating and under that was Deku with a very smiley Mei Hatsume on top of him, displaying all her female attributes (not that I'm jealous of Mei because of his good relation with Deku, or of her still being on top of HIM!) Not a second pass before the other scene that sends me chills was when Hatsume decided to touch Deku's body, literally. I mean, come on! Who does that?! And although I hated to admit it, a pang of jealousy and territorial nature started to rise, not that I could do anything without a reason_

 _The next scenery gave me the final blow. It was before our provisional licensing exam, when we were trying to master our ultimate moves. I was sitting in the couch with the other girls while drinking and deep in thought. It was only that I notice they were calling for me that I get out of my daydreaming. After explaining (excusing really) that I was just tired, I decided to open up a bit. "Recently, my heart's been feeling all stirred up…" Mina's statement left me speechless. "It's love!" After that, I found myself floating due to embarrassment and before I could protest, I hear a sound coming from outside. There I see him. Training as if he had been fouling around all day. Making his maximum effort for the incoming exam, and I could not help but feel that feeling in my heart whenever I think of him like this. My last thought being the same as the last weeks… It's not like that._

 _The final scenery was after the first part of the provisional licensing exam, when Kaminari and Mineta were shouting to Deku because of what happened with that girl in Shiketsu. I couldn't help that feeling of jealousy I felt back with Hatsume, however, it was more uneasy now. I remember that Deku was trying to explain that nothing happened back then, but when I saw him smile, I knew something was up. "Well, if I'm being honest, while we were fighting, something… I don't know… clicked" After that, something inside of me seemed to break. "Actually, we were talking about meeting up after the exam, although I'm starting to feel like moving to Shiketsu" While Kaminari and Mineta were screaming something and the others of Class 1-A started to gather around Deku, something make it impossible for me to hear anything around me. Deku… planning move to Shiketsu? That's impossible. After all, he wants to be like All Might and follow his steps, meaning being at U.A. was a step he had to take no? After what seem like forever, he turns towards me with that smile that breaks my heart at this moment and, while everything around me turned white, he said "Goodbye Uraraka, I hope we see each other again" while turning around and slowly walking away. "Wait! Deku wait!" I shout and shout, trying to reach him, but as more I tried, more the space between us was. It seems as if I was stuck in place, but I refuse to believe Deku was leaving us, leaving U.A… leaving me. "Deku! Please don't leave me! DEKU!"_

* * *

After that, I remember waking up gasping for air and immediately put a hand over my heart. I looked around and I could only see my room and Heights Alliance, where Class 1-A was staying. I knew then that I had a nightmare, but not only when I put a hand on my face did I notice that tears were falling down my face. Not exactly knowing why, my mind had space for one thought only. _Deku._ My body moved by itself and I found myself stepping out of my room towards the elevator. Not knowing exactly what was going on, my finger pressed the second floor button and immediately, the elevator started to work. Seconds later, my body resume his journey towards… the place I was going. Once I found myself in front of a door, I understood everything. Those nightmares cause me to go directly towards Deku's room. As if I didn't care about privacy, I open his door and found him. _Here, in the dorms._ Sleeping peacefully.

However, more resolved than anything and gathering a courage I didn't know I have, I closed the door behind me and carefully slip myself under the covers. After that was done, I turn around and could literally count the freckles of his face. His face was calm, totally contrasting with what normally shows on the day. I found myself being held by him and decided to cuddle with him. A smile appeared on his face and I couldn't help the blush that came out my face. His smile was something that I could never get tired of and, deciding to follow his example, a smile of my own came into view and slowly closed my eyes while hugging him tighter. A similar feeling of being hugged strongly made my skin chill, but I couldn't care less. I didn't care about what she would say to him once they wake up the following morning, or how others could react if the discover this. Because Deku was here and finally, although breaking her promise made during the provisional licensing exam, decided to finally sleep not before thinking four words that make her feel like floating without using her Quirk… _I love you… Deku._


	2. Hero

_Hero_

Another tough day at U.A. was enough so that every student from Class 1-A to gather together in the lobby of their dorms at Heights Alliance, U.A. dorms for its students. Back to the lobby, everyone was deciding what to do, as it seems that most of them wanted to do something to relax before calling the day. "Come on guys! We have to think of something that doesn't involve a dumb competition" said Mina Ashido to her classmates. Eijirou Kirishima decided to say "Come on, what's wrong with a little wrestler competition? I mean, that way, we can see how manly we are. Eh, in the girls' case, the coolest?" Everybody couldn't help but sweet drop after that statement, although there were some of the boys who try to contain their laughter such as Denki Kaminari or Hanta Sero, although Minoru Mineta and even Kirishima himself couldn't help but almost burst in laugh. Mina decided to turn her attention towards the others.

Apart from the mentioned ones above, Class 1-A composer itself of Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Ilda, Ochako Uraraka, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jirou, Mashirao Ojiro, Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya. Others like Yuga Aoyama, Koji Koda, Rikido Satou, Mezo Shoji, Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugo (who reject staying with his classmates saying that it was stupid and worthless) decided to call the day after reaching the dorms. "Come on guys! There has to be something to do!" Mina said almost pleading for an idea. Tsuyu, while placing a finger under her chin, decided to state her opinion. "Maybe it would be better if we just go to our rooms, ribbit, after all, we don't seem to have any idea what we can do." However, Momo raise her hand politely and state "Actually, there's something that caught my eye previously today, as I read that there will be a shadow meteor today, maybe we could all gather outside for a little stargazing", this said while she was clasping her hands as if she was excited about sharing something this nice with her dear classmates. "That's the spirit Yao-momo! Well guys?!" Mina seemed pretty excited too, as she immediately turn towards the others to know their opinion. Ilda decided to say (while moving his arms in his characteristic way) "I think it's a great idea! Nevertheless, you shall not forget to sleep as we, heroes in training, cannot throw our precious hours of body relaxation in order to achieve to the best and become great pro heroes." Toru, who could only been seen moving her clothes as if she was excited join the praising "I love the idea, plus thinking that we can all experience it together sounds wonderful." All the others agreed and Ochako decided to join in "I think is a pretty good idea, what do you think De...ku?" She turn around expecting to receive an answer from her best friend, but end seeing him in one of his mumbling moments saying things about constellations and the movements of meteors. Ochako couldn't help but think _it's kinda cute when he does that_. A smile started to appear on her face until she realized what she thought and a blush made its way on her face; plus, it didn't help that Aoyama's words ( _Do you... like him?_ ) and Mina's too ( _It's love!_ ) came to her mind. Before she could recompose, Mina was already getting Midoriya out of his mumbling zone. "Oh no! Today no more mumbling you hear Midori!" While shaking the poor green haired boy who didn't know what was happening. "Ah! W-wait Ashido, why a-are you shaking me?!" exclaimed Izuku as he was surprised. Mina decided to state the obvious (well, obvious for everyone except Midoriya) "You were doing another of your mumbling things, come on relax at least once a time." After that, Izuku couldn't help but smile and agreed with Ashido and everybody went outside and lay down on the grass waiting for the meteor shower.

While everyone was talking with everyone, Ochako and Izuku were talking between themselves. "Today sure was a hard day, right Uraraka?" "Yeah, although I think you managed pretty well with the practical exercise, I mean I still remember the day of the entrance exam when you punch that giant robot" exclaim Ochako while doing a motion like she was punching something. Midoriya couldn't help but feel flustered by this statement and, while scratching his cheek, said "I-it was nothing really. Plus, I-I don't think I was that awesome." Ochako turn to face him and almost shouted "Are you kidding?! You manage to be at the top three with Bakugo and Todoroki speaking of time and efficiency! That's pretty awesome if you ask me!" When Izuku saw her, he saw that a bright smile was on her face and couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze. "Eh? Why are you putting your ugly face?" asked Uraraka after seeing Deku's face "change". While rubbing his face with an arm, Izuku said "It's just... you're so bright to see" follow by a light laugh. However, he didn't noticed that that statement made Ochako blush furiously, leaving her confused. _I don't know why I feel like this. He told this other times, so why this feels different?_ While turning towards him, she saw that he was looking towards the stars with a smile in his face. _And why... do I feel so… happy? Obviously I'm happy to be with him but why... I feel... like I don't need nothing else?_ Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Izuku. "You know, you were pretty awesome too" "Eh?" "You have shown great progress since entering here, progress controlling your quirk, to put on a fight with everyone that crosses your path, in adopting a fighting style that best suits you. What I mean..." he turned his head towards her, looking directly to her eyes. The others were so distracted by their conversations that were clueless to what was happening with their two adorable classmates. "... is that I think you are awesome." Ochako couldn't help but feel as if she had accidentally activated her quirk. When he saw that he didn't answered back, he continued. "I mean, ever since entering U.A., I couldn't help but feel fascinated by you, you were my very first friend since... Kacchan, I guess, and now, you are not only my best friend, but my inspiration too." Ochako left her state of shock for one second to ask "Y-y-your inspi...ration?" The One for All bearer couldn't help but smile greater towards her as he said "Yes, after all, I push myself so I can be a great hero as All Might; however, you are always there, supporting me whenever a difficult task is presented, and I cannot help but feel like... I like that you are always by my side." Some tears threatened to fall down her face after this, but before she could react, he turned towards her with a clenched fist and exclaim "So let's work hard together! To be not only the best of the friends, but the best heroes too!" After that, only the background conversations of their classmates could be heard, and Izuku was getting a little worried when Ochako turn to face the ground. After a time, she get up, not before grabbing Izuku's hand and leading him towards the dorms. Izuku, confuses decided not to oppose. While they were going, Mina spotted them, but, with a smile (a sincere smile) on her face, turned towards Toru to continue what they were saying.

After entering, Izuku was still confused as Ochako seemed to lead him somewhere. When they reached the elevator, she didn't doubt to press the fourth floor button and silence reign the short time that took the elevator o reach fourth floor. Almost immediately, Uraraka grabbed Midoriya's hand again and lead him towards an specific door... her dorm's room. "U-U-Ura-raka?" Izuku states more confused and flustered than ever; however, she ignored him and continue to open her door and pushing the two of them inside. After closing it, she lead him towards her window, that had no the best of views as only a part of the city could be spotted, but a great view of the sky could be seen. She opened it, sit at the window frame and pat the spot next to him. He proceeded to the selected spot and wait, staring at his bets friend. After what seem like forever... "You know? I always thought you were the awesome one while I was pale in comparison." This surely surprised him; however, before he could counter state, she continued. "I mean, with everything you did, at the entrance exam, the sports festival, how you improved your Quirk's use and your way of managing things and put them in practice not only at the provisional licensing exam but every time, made me wonder why you were friends with me." All this said while her eyes were fixated towards the ground of her room. "However, heading say all those things about me, makes me think that I can become a hero, because somebody apart from my patentes believes so hard in me." She raise her head and Izuku could see tears on her face. "Uraraka" "That's why I will push myself harder and try to reach, knowing that you will not leave me behind, so it's a promise!" She opened her eyes and found herself looking towards Izuku, who had a small smile creeping his face. "Yeah, it's a promise" said while lifting his fist. Ochako automatically reach it with one of her own. After that, they could hear their classmates exclaiming and turned towards outside. They could see that the meteor shower had started. They decided to just spent their time there, with each other. After a while, the meteor shower ended and when they were ready to call the day, a shooting star passed through the sky. "Well, you know what they say about a shooting star haha" said Izuku laughing softly while clasping his hands and closing his eyes. Ochako couldn't help but smile and do the same. And, although they couldn't know what the others wished for (matter of traditions), their wish was well plastered in their hearts. _Let me work hard to be able to be by his/her hero. Let me be a great hero. His/her hero... forever._


	3. Feelings

_Feelings_

I remember my first day after moving to Heights Alliance, U.A. dorms that the #1 ranked high school for heroics built for its students after the events of the training camp and the battle between All Might and All for One, which meant the retirement of the #1 ranked hero. I remember that after unpacking my things, the girls wanted to do some kind of room contest with the boys. The first one to test his luck was no other than Deku, as I call my best friend, when really his name is Izuku Midoriya. Although he seemed to be upset or ashamed for his All Might's things, I found it somehow cute. After the contest was done, we parted ways each of those who participated (Tsuyu and Bakugo decided not to take part). However, after that, I asked Deku, Ilda, Todotoki, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima to come out with me, where Tsuyu was waiting to talk about what they did in their mission to save Bakugo from the League of Villains. She said all what she wanted and finally peace seemed to come at least for a bit to our lifes.

However, who could say that having strange feelings for your best friend could be so embarrassing. I mean, not that I'm ashamed of Deku, to the contrary, I appreciate him very much, but not knowing why our relationship change (although I know but I don't want to accept it) so much to the point I cannot see him straight to the face without remembering what Aoyama said during our practical exercise against Thirteen. However, telling the girls only lead in Mina insisting that it was… love. The others were so eager to know and, if not for Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu, I don't know how I would have managed against the duo of Mina and Toru. However, that night I slept little and nothing due to only having thoughts about a certain green haired boy that was training outside mere minutes ago, trying to master his ultimate move for the provisional licensing exam. Thank god I had time to gather my thoughts before the exam because I don't know what I would have done if I failed due to these feelings.

After the exam, I couldn't help but feel uneasy because of a certain fawn hair woman from Shiketsu high school. Why my thoughts kept going to that woman? Because of what I heard (eavesdrop actually, but they are just non important details) from Kaminari and Mineta (who were shouting and probably everybody there at the lobby heard them) about Deku being behind some rocks with that woman before Sero and I reached him. I couldn't help but feel something new, totally different from what I felt before. I could have been… jealous … of her? That night I shook my head multiple times trying to eliminate that thought and say that it was completely impossible to: first, feel jealousy from a woman I don't even know if we will see again; second, feel like Deku was the kind of boy that would do something that perverted with someone risking his license (I don't think even Mineta would have do it in those circumstances); and third, Deku and I weren't even a thing, so there was no real reason to feel jealous. I mean, not that I want to be with Deku… just the two of us… _alone_. After all, that day I made a promise to put my feelings for Deku away in order to focus on my goal. After all, my parents were counting on me; I couldn't distract myself with a… romantic topic.

However, nights prior to that one, I couldn't help but still think about my decision back then. After all, my thoughts were only about how I wanted to match Deku. Of him and how he could anticipate the candidate to become the number one hero Mirio Togata, being the only one (Bakugo and Todoroki didn't take part of the practice) who at least made the third year student to react. And although I was so set up in putting these feelings away, looking at him, so focused in showing what he can do after his house arrest (all of Class 1-A heard about his fight against Bakugo in the middle of the night after returning of the exam) and even deciding to be the first one to test his strength. I couldn't say I didn't admire that, and that night, that casually was yesterday, I couldn't help but feel as that feelings started to arouse again.

That's why I'm here, in the middle of the night, turning and tossing in my bed not knowing well what I should do. On one side, I know that the decision I took was a reasonable one, trying to focus principally on my hero path in order to help my parents and after that, maybe start to think about having a relationship. On the other hand, I'm starting to think that maybe if I continue to ignore my feelings for Deku (it sounds so weird to think that), it may turn upside down for me as probably I'll distract myself because of not knowing how to act around him, what may cause some not so pleasant surprise in the school practical exercises. After not knowing well what to do, I decided that maybe thinking about Deku as… more than a friend… could not be so bad. With that in mind, I dozed off into a slumber with images of Deku in my mind.

The next morning, I thought I would wake up feeling a little numb for staying up so late as sometimes happened; however, I feel almost as if… I was renovated. With a big smile on my face, I went down towards the common room where I found no one. To my surprise, I woke up pretty early, so I decided to look for something to drink. While I was making my way towards the fridge, I heard someone coming in through the door leading outside. As if destiny was playing with me, the green haired boy I became so fond of. He greeted me with that big smile of his while his hands were his hands were busy with two cups of, what I supposed, was coffee. "Good morning, Uraraka." I returned the smile with a great feeling in my body. "Good morning, Deku. I see you are already prepared for today." Deku just continue to make his path towards her, making her feel a little flustered because of how close he was getting. Even though, something weird caught my eye. "Hey Deku, why do you have two cups of… coffee? Were you… expecting to give it to someone?" I have to control my jealousy. With a little chuckle, Izuku said "Actually, the employee confused my order and gave me two cups and I couldn't find in myself to turned it down. I'm a little ashamed of that." I was sure he would be scratching his neck if he had a free hand, a gesture I get accustomed. "Actually, do you want the extra one, Uraraka?" That took me by surprise. Actually not so much after knowing who was offering me a cup, but never failing to be so generous towards others. "I would love to Deku, but I don't think I should." Deku stretched his arm towards me as if saying… "I insist. After all, that's what friends are for." Being startled a little, I finally accepted his offer and turn towards the common room with him to prepare for a breakfast. While talking excitedly about possible exercises we could have today, I could only think about Deku and how an awesome person he is. After all, if my mornings could always be like this, him and me having a nice conversation while drinking coffee and welcoming a new day, then I wouldn't care to deal with these feelings.


	4. Reincarnation

_Reincarnation_

I do not know why my dreams consisted only of moments shared by Deku and me, but recently that's all what I can dream of. The weirdest of all this is that they don't feel like dreams at all; they feel so real that sometimes I wake up not knowing where I am. Well, maybe not the weirdest of all, as sometimes those dreams are about him and I… being together… as in a romantic relationship. That plus the weird feelings I have towards him and Mina's constant teasing doesn't help me. Well, it could be helped if I don't know why is happening.

* * *

The first dream was about me being a princess in the middle age probably. Daddy was the king so we had a great social level. However, not all were satisfied with Daddy's reign, I don't remember clearly why, but some of them decided to plan against our family. After some time, I would find myself walking through the corridors of our castle when a person I did not know jumped on me with a dagger in his hand. I thought that would be the moment in which I would die and wake up, but there he was.

A green haired knight appeared behind me and with two swift movements intercepted the dagger and knocked down the assassin. He asked if I was hurt but I found myself lost in his emerald orbs. After that almost tragic moment, my medieval self learned that the heroic knight was a well known knight recognized due to his courage and kindness. Also, he was very desired by every woman of the village. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy although I knew I didn't have any right. But to my joy (?), after that, the knight whose name was Izuku Midoriya decided to spend his time standing guard to make sure I would be alright. I couldn't deny his request (as Daddy decided it was the best choice in case of another attempt) and I did not want to.

I don't have a clear idea of how but afterward, I would find myself in a bed with Deku hugging me close, hearing Daddy outside requesting to finish the preparations for the wedding… my wedding… with Deku. After that, I woke up very agitated, not knowing exactly what just passed through my mind. The only thing I could ensure was that undeniably, I dreamt about Deku, and, as strange as it sound, I kind of like to think about Deku being so close to me (meaning so close as taking care of me, not the other way!). That, however, was the beginning of the series of dreams that involved my best friend.

* * *

The next dream that I dreamed of him was a few days after the first one, although the scenery was completely different. We were in the ancient Egypt and I was part of a modest family that could manage to survive while working for the pharaoh. One day, while we were preparing the pyramids moving the rock blocks that had down wooden rollers, I don't know how but I stumbled over something (probably stones pieces used for the pyramids) and ended with a sprained ankle. One of the pharaoh's closest followers may have thought that I was just being lazy and prepared to use his whip. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the pain that never came.

Opening my eyes, I could see that the man was as surprised as me because there, holding the hand with the whip was a green-haired boy with a stern expression in his face. The man backed off and left us, and immediately, the boy knelt on me and picked me up. After setting over a stone, he started to see my ankle, which supposedly was sprained. I didn't understand why but the boy took great care of me, and after noon came, we spend more time together as Daddy decided to invite him over for dinner as thanks for taking care of me. After that night, we would spend even more time together, up to the point where I learned he was the pharaoh's son! He told me that he didn't like to be treated as someone superior and that he was grateful to be with me, as he said that I truly see who he is. Love blossom and a new wedding were being arranged between Deku and me. Before officially be presented as the pharaoh and his wife, I woke up feeling utterly strange and confused. Going back to sleep seemed almost impossible that day.

* * *

Another dream was in the contemporary era. I remember being in some kind of factory with my mother, helping her with the production of some objects that could only be weapons. All men were sent to fight abroad. I couldn't quite understand why (although I remember studying all this before coming to U.A., maybe the dream was so realistic that I was so abysmal in my character, consequently making me forget a lot of things but not all) but my principal goal was helping Mommy.

I remember one day that I was doing a little errand for Mommy when I saw two uniformed men escorting another one speaking in a language I did not understand. Before I could turn around and leave, the man escorted escape from the uniformed men's grip, took out a knife and took me hostage. All the materials I had fell to the floor, not that I could really notice that as my life was in the hands of this man. He started to shout as my eyes filled with tears and could only think about Mommy and Daddy. Before I could pass out, the man was disarmed and knocked down by other young man that I never acknowledge. After the aggressor was controlled, the green-haired man turned his attention towards me and asked me if there was anything he could do. But for some reason I found myself lost in his eyes and could only nod at his questions. After that, he insisted that he would escort me towards Mommy's working place and I couldn't find myself rejecting his offer. After that, Mommy would be crying for hours about what happened, telling me how sorry she was to send her to a tense zone and how grateful he was towards Deku for saving "her baby".

Afterward, the dream would shift to different scenes in which Deku passes every so often through the factory to ask how I was doing, Deku and me walking side by side while he took me to some places he knows to grab something to eat and him accompanying me to my house… to finish the day with a magical kiss under the artificial lights of a lamppost. As always, I would wake up a little bit surprised but already with the shadow of smile appearing on my face.

* * *

The last dream, which I had it yesterday, was not of something I didn't live. It was my most recent memories since entering U.A. It would start with me making my way towards the best high school for heroics in Japan and seeing a green-haired boy almost muttering something or being deep in thought about something before starting to walk… only to trip in his very first step. Acting on impulse, I activated my Quirk and prevent the boy's face meeting the floor. After helping him to stand up, I apologized for using my Quirk without warning and told him that it would be bad luck if he fell in his very first day. He didn't answered, maybe processing what just happened, so I wished him good luck and made my way towards U.A. I thought that was going to be one of the few times I was going to see that boy, but, during the entrance exam, the zero-point robot made its appearance and I found myself being under some debris without being able to move. Thinking that I was done for good, I continue desperately to get out of the robot's way. Then, there he was: the plain-looking, green-haired boy furrowing the heavens at great speed. Before fully understanding what was happening, he threw a blow that was enough to leave the robot in pieces. That was the first time that Deku saved someone: me. After our first day and asking Deku about that nickname the guy named Bakugo called him with, he decided that he prefers that I call him like that.

Other moments I dreamt of that I remember are: when we teamed up during the school exercise Aizawa sensei made us take part, in which I ended being team up with Deku against Ilda and Bakugo. After he distracted Bakugo enough time so that I could found the fake bomb, he came up with a great plan in which he throw a punch up destroying part of the building. That created debris that I used plus a column (in which I applied my Quirk) in order to distract Ilda enough time to retrieve the bomb. After that, Deku was taken to Recovery girl's nursery to treat his injuries, leaving me a little bit worried, although I was happy for him, as he seemed to win against Bakugo in his own way.

Also, our performance in the sports festival, from the obstacle race (where Deku finished in first place!), up to the cavalry battle in which we were both paired with Tokoyami and Mei Hatsume from the Department of Support (where we passed to the final stage thanks to Deku and Tokoyami) and finishing with the battle tournament, in which I was eliminated by Bakugo and Deku passed the first round only to give his all but being eliminated by Todoroki. I must admit, remembering that he needed to be operate due to his injuries was something that makes me feel uneasy as I don't like when Deku gets hurt so much.

Then, my dream shift to all the moments in which Deku shows his great braveness and conviction towards all the challenges that appeared on his way. How he always seems to come up with a plan to give his all and be successful, as this are the cases against Bakugo and his fight along Bakugo against All Might. Also, memories about what Aoyama told me in our exercise and what Mina exclaimed once I told the girls what I was feeling. Maybe… they were right… and I have a crush on Deku. And to be honest, I don't dislike this anymore. Although I already decided to focus on my hero way in order to help my parents and get them enough money to get what they need, maybe after that objective is done, and neither Deku nor me are in a relationship… maybe I could confess to him.

However, every time is more difficult to keep my feelings inside of me, as Deku always acts so kind with me and we spend so much time together that… sometimes I want to spend even more time with him. In addition, our chemistry makes me wonder just how good we act towards the other. With that and talking to him about what our next school exercise might be, left me thinking about what I heard my Egyptian self talking with the Egyptian Deku. About how some people believe about the possibility of soul mates who find themselves in future lives, meaning that reincarnation was possible. Maybe… that dreams were something more than mere dreams? If that's the case, I wouldn't feel so disturbed, as it would mean that Deku and I are meant for each other and that, probably, we will find ourselves within arm's reach in the near future. If that's the case, the theme of reincarnation doesn't sound so weird all of a sudden.


	5. Spell

_Author note: This is my longest chapter so far. I don't know how well written it is, but I hope is enough for you to enjoy it. Remember to leave a review if you don't like something or have any advice or want to give me an idea. I will always read you. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

 _Spell_

Quirks: A Quirk is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories. Quirks change the way in which humans live in a society as some people decided to use them in order to help in society or, on the other side, use their Quirk in order to reach their darkest ambitions. My name is Ochako Uraraka and my Quirk is known as Zero Gravity, which makes that whenever I touch an object or a person I can make them float. The only downfall is that it has a limit to the amount of weight that may be nullified, which is around three tons. The more objects I have under the effects of my Quirk, the more I will struggle to keep them afloat, and continued strain results in me feeling sick and woozy to the point of vomiting.

I'm a student at U.A., Japan's best high school for heroics where many famous heroes of the top such as the number one hero himself, All Might, formed. My principal objective is to help my parents have a comfortable life as they struggle everyday to get money as the construction business they own that struggles to get any business. That's why I don't hesitate when anybody ask me which is my goal for being a hero: money to give my caring parents what they deserve, a great life where they can relax and enjoy themselves.

During my time at U.A., I met a lot of interesting people with awesome quirks, such as: Ashido and her Quirk Acid, Yaoyorozu's Creation, Kyoka and her Earphone Jack, Tsuyu's Frog Quirk, Toru's invisibility and, in my opinion, the most amazing quirk that belongs to my best friend Deku, which is that super strength of his. However, I'm eager to know all the amazing Quirks that other people have in order to learn from them.

The experience at U.A. would not have been the same without my friends, especially Deku. When I first met him, I thought he was just a plain-looking boy that (honestly) would have a very hard experience here. However, since saving me from a giant robot at the entrance exam, Deku did nothing but work hard every day in order to achieve his dream of becoming the number one hero in the future. His performance at the sports festival, his improvement in controlling his Quirk, how Ilda, Todoroki and him had to fight against the Hero killer Stain and helped to capture him, how he defend Kota and help everyone with his tactics against the villains at the training camp, how he was part of the team that saved Bakugo (although I still feel a little mad at him for going where the league of villains was at) and his performance in the provisional licensing exam are all the examples that shows his improvement as a hero and his kindness towards his friends.

However, all this events only served to increase every day my admiration for him. In my eyes, he was the kind of hero I wanted to be, making me not only help my parents, but also give my best in order to defend those who can't. Deku is the reason why I want to break my limits every time in order to use my Quirk at its maximum capacity. Yet, this admiration I have for him turned into… something more. During our final exams, Aoyama asked me something… pretty… weird (?). "You were thinking about what Izuku Midoriya would do, weren't you?" I didn't know where did that come from or how did he know, but before I could answer, he asked "Do you… like him?" Since that moment, I couldn't get out of my mind those words and my relation with Deku suffered a change. Even though we still hang around and talk about almost everything, there will be times in where I would feel very flustered around him to the point of even running away from him without giving any explanation, like in the mall. Maybe I was acting on pure impulse because never I felt like this, so is understandable right?

After what Aoyama said, I decided to indirectly tell the girls what was going on with me, as they seemed to think something was bothering me. I thought I would be more clearly minded after opening up to them, but Mina's statement left even more flustered than before. "It's love!" How could I been in love with Izuku?! I mean, yes, he is brave, intelligent, he's been getting better at using his Quirk, he's cute… wait, CUTE?! Why would I think that?! I mean, yes, he is cute, but I mean it as a friend, not as I would think of him romantically. After all, why would we be a… p-pair? We are just focus on becoming great heroes; we don't have time for that.

That was my thought during the provisional licensing exam and after that, everything seem to become normal again. However, when we returned from the exam, the next day everyone in Class 1-A knew about Deku's fight against Bakugo and their posterior punishment, having to clean every corner of the dorms and stayed there for a few days. I don't know why, but I worried pretty much when I first heard from Deku about his fight pass the curfew hours. Although it was typical to worry about this, as he would fall behind the others. However, when he came back, he admitted that he made a mistake and announced he would give his all to catch with the rest of the class. That was pretty invigorating, as everyone was even more moved to give their best, including me. I was glad he was back to be honest. Classes weren't the same without him.

However, after that, one of the three best students of third year challenge our class to a practice exercise in which Class 1-A would go against him. After reaching the training ground, Mirio Togata asked who would be the first one to go against him, to which Deku answered as fast as he could. At first, it surprised me, after all, he was going against one of the Big Three of U.A., but then I remember who was taking the challenge head on. Although at the end of the practice everybody from our class were clutching their stomachs due to the third year student's punches, and that we didn't stand a chance, I was surprised that Deku was the only one who could react against the surprise attack from the candidate to become the number one hero. But, thinking better, only someone as amazing as him could try to match up with someone so powerful and being able to read one of his moves. I don't know why, but the feeling I tried so hard to lock started to come to light.

* * *

The next day, we had normal exercises as always, trying to improve our Quirks. After that was done, the girls decided to gather around the common room at the dorms to discuse what to do, as tomorrow was the first day of the weekend and actually we just spent three quarters of the day. "Come on guys! I will accept any suggestion as long as we do something together!" Mina exclaimed very anxious to do something outside of the dorms. While everyone wasn't as… "needed" to get out and do something, it is true that spending time in their group of female friends would help them to relax after a stressful week. After what felt an eternity, Tsuyu, while putting a finger under her chin, suggested "Well, why don't we go to the food court at Kiyashi Ward? After all, from what we see, there were a lot of places we can visit that remained unvisited last time we were there." A long silence came after that, although it wasn't an awkward one, instead one in where the others try to gather the information looking for any flaw that could be to that plan. After a minute had passed, everyone made sounds of approval to Tsuyu's idea and decided to prepare for their little adventure at the mall. They already had permission from Aizawl sense I as Momo asked him before classes ended. While they were preparing to go, Uraraka bumped into someone and started to apologize until she saw who he bumped into. It was no other than Deku itself who seem to be apologizing for the same topic as her. "Sorry Uraraka, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he said while lifting an arm back to his neck and smiling that smile so characteristically of his. _Why he has to look so cute doing that?_ Ochako thought without even acknowledging that she didn't answered back. However, Mina, putting an arm across her shoulder, decided to intervene. "Watch yourself with my girl Midori. If she hurts herself because of bumping with you, our plans of a girls' night wouldn't be the same." At this, surprise covered Izuku's face. "Girls night? Are you all going out?" asked the One for All user. Suddenly, a floating shirt and skirt set appeared almost immediately, announcing that Toru was next to Mina. "Yes! We're going to the mall so we can relax a little. We are going to spend a good time there!" For some reason unbeknownst to the girls, Midoriya seemed to flinch a little at the mention of said mall; however they couldn't put a finger why that was. Suddenly, they all remember how Shigaraki Tomura appeared that day and threatened Izuku by saying he would kill everyone on the mall. Seeing that the girls seem to downfall, Deku quickly said while moving his arms in the air "H-hey, don't get so down girls! It's okay really! Just be careful out there okay." At this the girls couldn't help but smile at the green-haired boy's kindness. "You are so good that it makes me feel awful, but thanks Midori." Mina said with a sincere smile, turning to the girls "All right girls! You heard him! Let's go and spend a tremendous time there!" she finished with a fist bump to the air, to which the others couldn't help but reciprocate. After that, everyone, turn to their own rooms to prepare themselves. However, before departing Ochako was stopped by a strong grip on her arm, not strong enough to hurt her, but enough to make her stop. Turning around, he was met with a nervous Izuku who had a nervous smile on his face. "I-if something happens there, d-don't doubt to call me. I worry about everyone, especially you Uraraka." Her heart seemed to beat so fast that she feared it would get out of her body. "O-o-okay. We will be careful." At this, he decided to "free" her from his grip, not without saying "I-I k-know i shouldn't worry, after all, y-you a-are so strong and a-a-amazing that I almost feel sorry for whoever wants to pick a fight with you." He adverted his gaze to see anything except for her face, clear blushes appearing on both their faces. "I-It's okay. I understood you. T-thanks D-Deku." With that, they awkwardly part ways to their own destinations, not acknowledging a pink skinned girl having seen that entire act. With a devious smirk on her face, she made her way up to her room to prepare herself and come up with a plan.

* * *

After the girls were ready, they gathered outside U.A.'s entrance and from there, made their way to the city towards the mall. They spent a good minutes walking, taking this as an opportunity to talk among themselves. Momo and Kyoka were talking about what they did earlier today at their exercises and how they think could improve their Quirks' use, Toru and Mina were almost jumping with all the things they were planning to do after arriving at the mall, and Tsuyu and Ochako were just talking about how their days have been lately. During half the path, Mina decided to shift her attention towards Ochako while Tsuyu decided to spend more time with Toru. At this, Mina came up with what she wanted to ask. "So… you and Midori?" At this, the Zero Gravity Quirk user couldn't help but almost burn from embarrassment. "W-W-W-WHAT?!" She exclaimed not loud enough so the others could hear. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of them… again. Mina decided to continue her teasing. "Come on. I saw you two back there. Just ask him out." She nudged her, which didn't help Ochako At all to stop her blushing. "W-we, we are n-not l-like t-that. We are just f-f-friends." "Suuure. Just friends. Okay, I understand." Uraraka thought that was the end of their conversation and sighed with relief; however she didn't know that Mina was NOT finished. "Although, I DO think you will make a great pair, so I will continue to tease you with this until you realize yourself of that jeje." After that, the Acid Quirk's user decided to leave the mumbling mess that was Ochako to register all that had been said.

* * *

The rest of the way to the mall was full of chats (except for an embarrassed brownish-haired girl), which continue to be the same even after arriving at their destination. Once there, they decided to stick together, as nobody saw the sense in parting ways when this trip was to spend time together. They decided to visit every type of store there was, as it can be clothes, jewelry, accessories, beyond others. Ochako recover from her previous mental breakdown and join the others joyously. After some time, they were pretty sure they were done and were making their way towards the dinner court, until someone called them. "Hey girls, don't you want to take a look at my products?" The girls turn around to look at some kind of tent with a few shelfs containing jars of different colors. The lady that acknowledge them seem to be expectations the girls to move, although she wasn't pushing so far. The girls doubted what to do. "Do you think it's a good idea? It seems a bit strange" a confused Momo asked her friends. "Come on, what can be the worst that may happen? We are together after all, I think we could manage anything" exclaim Mina. Kyoka decided to say "I don't know, it feels kind of uneasy, but i can just stay alert while you decide." "I think we can go. She doesn't seem to be a bad person" said Toru, making all turn to look at the woman. She seems to be in her mid-30's, her black hair going down passing her shoulders and wearing some kind of attire that went perfect to match the tent's thematic, being a blue robe covered by stars. "Looks are deceiving Toru, remember, we don't know how much transformation Quirks there may be" said a worried Momo. "If you want, I could go to see and if there's a problem, I can make a signal and you act." Everyone turn towards Ochako that seemed decided to do it. "If you are sure Ochako, then we will cover you if something happens" said Tsuyu. Momo decided to add "Just be careful for anything suspicious." After that and giving her friends a nod, Ochako made her way towards the tent.

The woman seemed to almost explode from happiness. "Well, hello young lady! I'm very happy that you decided to come over! Feel free to take a look or ask me anything" the woman said with great emotion. Despite this, Uraraka stayed alert for anything that could be seen as a trap. She turned her attention towards the jars, although keeping a keen eye towards the woman, who seemed to grab another jar. She could see that the jars had labels with different shapes in the front: there were some with a heart, some with a happy face, others with an arm flexing the muscles, among others. Curiosity took the best of Ochako, who decided to ask the lady about it. "Excuse me…" said woman turned around "… what does the labels at the jars mean?" The woman smile and signaled to her to sit down. The U.A. Student did as she was told and sit in front of her. "I have a very unique Quirk, if I can say so myself. My Quirk gives me the ability to create different kind of potions. I can create any type that i can come with." If this was true, mind controlling potions was a possibility right? That made Ochako nervous and she must have showed it, as the woman continued. "But don't worry; I don't create potions for evil. My parents were very caring and kind-hearted, and I had so many kind friends throughout my life that evil is very far away of my horizon. You can trust me really." After hearing this, Ochako decided to trust her, as this woman didn't seem to be lying, so she motion for the girls to come over.

Once everyone was gathering around the table where Uraraka and the woman were sitting, the latter gave them the same explanation given to the former. "Sorry if we didn't trust you at the beginning, but with what had happened with the League of Villains we have to stay alert" said Momo while bowing. The woman moved a hand as if saying that everything was okay. "It's understandable young lady; after all, everyone knows about how U.A. first year students had to deal with the villains." Ashido decided that now was the best moment to change the topic. "Say miss, what do the labels on the jars mean?" "Well this one…" referring to the flexing arm one "… gives you the ability to be super strong for 5 minutes. This one…" pointing to the one with the happy face "… changes the mood of a person for a happier mood. I did it especially for those people that may have a bad day. And finally…" she lift the one with the heart label "… is one of my most powerful ones, as it is a love potion. Anyone who drinks it will immediately fall in love with the first person they see." The girls clearly were a little… unease with the last one. Until Mina, with that smirk of hers, decided to exclaim. "Ochako, you should give that one to Midoriya!" After that, a long, awkward silence fell upon the girls. Ochako thought her face couldn't turn so many shades of red in her life. She had been wrong. "M-MINA! W-WHY W-WOULD I D-DO THAT?!" Although everyone knew about their classmate's crush for the green-haired boy, they weren't very fond with Mina's idea. "I don't think it's a good idea, after all, we are not the ones to decide upon their love life Ashido" said Momo clearly worried for her friend sitting at the table. Mina, however, didn't give up on her idea. "Come on! It can be as in those princesses' stories I read as a child, a love spell that unite two people souls to become one." Tsuyu, while characteristically having a finger under her chin, decided to say "However, if we use that love potion and Midoriya falls for Ochako, why not think that maybe there is someone else who he likes?" This left them all silent, especially Ochako, that for some reason, the prospect of Deku being with someone else in a romantic relationship left her as if there was a void in her heart. The woman, who has been silent all along the girls' discussion without giving her opinion, decided to propose something. "You know, my Quirk May be powerful to create these potions, but there are some flaws, one which is very interesting." The girls turned their heads towards the woman, who continued with her explanation. "Although my potions can make someone fall in love, in this case, if they already are in love with the first person they see, the "spell" as you called it will not have effect, meaning that he will act as he normally does." After this, the girls still felt uneasy but not as much as before. The woman saw this and lifted from her chair, told the girls to wait for her and went to the back of the tent. Before any of them could speak, the woman returned with another jar. "I have some of this for special cases as yours, this potion has the opposite effect that the one that you feel so weird about. So, if you want to take that one but don't like the results, I can give you this one and everything will return to normal and he will not remember anything." This seem to calm the girls a little bit more, although Ochako still felt bad about even thinking on using Deku like that. Mina, however, saw this and decided to be supportive towards her friend. "Hey…" she said while placing a hand on her shoulder, making Uraraka to turn around. "…we don't have to do this if you don't want. I may joke about this a lot, but you don't have to feel pressure because of this topic." "She's right Ochako. We are your friends. Whatever you choose to do, we will support you" Toru said while placing a hand on her other shoulder. The others gave her a sympathetic nod, helping her to relax. Turning her attention towards the lady, that was just listening with a smile of her own, she made a decision. "I'll take them both."

* * *

Time passed, and the girls returned from the mall just in time for dinner at the dorms. The girls were all gazing at Ochako that has been quite all the way back. Sometimes she would look at Izuku Midoriya, the boy that may reciprocate her feelings by own will. When they came back, Ochako gave the girls a slight idea of what she wants to do: talk to Izuku after dinner, ask him to go somewhere else and give him the potion (how to do it was still in process); and, in case the potion has effect on him, give him the other and continue with their lives. Ochako still felt bad for this, but her decision was based in the positive results: if the potion does work and she has to use the anti-love potion (as Mina called it), then she could put that feelings away for good (although thinking that only make her worst) and she could help Izuku to become a better hero and viceversa. And if the potion doesn't work… she was still processing what would happen if that happens. Before she could still think about that hypothetical situation, everyone finished eating and it was time for bed. Her plan has started.

After everyone help with cleaning the things, Ochako said goodbye to the girls, who gave her an encouraging smile, they secretly wished her luck. After that, she took a big breath and made her way towards her… crush. The thought to admit that make her feel like she used her Quirk by accident, but after making sure that she had her feet on the floor, she made her way towards Deku. She gently tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, she couldn't help to blush when she had to tell him. "S-Say D-Deku, can w-we talk p-privately a minute please?" She could see him blush, but she couldn't wait another minute, so she just grabbed his hand and took him to the balcony. They found a bench where they could sit and talk comfortably.

* * *

A few minutes have passed in which neither of them talk, just hearing the soft breeze. Ochako couldn't help but feel the pressure of the jar in her right pocket, ready to be use. Decided to do it, she was going to talk to Deku when he got ahead. "You know? This is really nice. I'm not pretty sure what you want to talk about Uraraka, but I'm glad we can spend time here together" he said with a sincere smile plastered on his face. She blushes, but a smile appeared on her face remembering how kind this boy is. "Y-Yeah, it seems like forever since we spend time together, not counting those times where we worked together for some practical exam or some exercise." He nodded and turned his gaze towards the sky, while she continues to stare at him. She decided to slowly take the jar out of her pocket. Once it was out in the open, Izuku decided to talk again, without seeing her. "Sometimes, when I have some time to think, I remember all the great friends I did here in U.A. How all have so amazing Quirks, how they progress everyday to become better heroes, but principally, how all have a clear objective of why they want to be a hero. You, above all." That made her stops. "Eh?" was the only thing that came out from her. He thought that was his sign to continue. "I mean, when I first met you, I thought "what a pretty and nice girl." Maybe it isn't the best thing to say hehe" he said while scratching his neck. "I m-mean not that y-you are n-not p-pretty. You a-are just…" She thought her heart stopped beating when he said she was pretty, so she couldn't say anything, making him continue. "…you are so amazing and you show it every day, Uraraka. Since the day you saved back at the entrance exam, you showed me and everybody how good of a hero you are. You never back up, not even at the sports festival when you fought against Kacchan. And you used your time with Gunhead to learn some new skills that you used in the final exams against Thirteen. You were pretty impressive there." She was sure she had died somehow and went to heaven, because she was been praising by her best friend and inspiration. He was saying that she was a great hero and that she was impressive because of learning new skills and fight against strong opponents, when she thought very low of herself when Bakugo beat her. "I'm very glad you're my best friend, Uraraka" he finished turning towards her, eyes closed and that smile that seem to be the biggest he had ever give her.

She doesn't know what happened next, maybe she acted on impulse, because one moment she was being praised by her crush, and the next she has her arms around her neck and lips connected. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't know what his reaction was, but she could imagine that he was surprised beyond the limits. The jar was lying on her previous spot at the bench, as it seems she jumped from it in order to kiss Deku. _I'm really kissing him. I don't care what happens after this, I just need to show him what I feel for him._ Few seconds passed, but for her they have been hours. She was the one to pull away, and with her eyes closed, get up from his lap. Turning her gaze towards the sky, she was starting to acknowledge the few tears that fall from her face. However, she decided to talk. "You know, you are an incredible person Deku. You always look after the others, even when you are hurt or not feeling well, you always put others before yourself. You're so kind and brave, that sometimes is difficult not being influenced by you." Silence fell upon them again. She decided to look at him. When she turned, he was with his mouth wide open as well as his eyes, clear surprise written on his face. She felt a little sad, feeling that she just ruined their friendship, but she decided to at least let him know the truth. "Maybe you are wondering why I did what I did. Well, take out the maybe. The truth is Deku; I think you are pretty amazing yourself. Since you saved me back at the entrance exam, my admiration for you could only grow and for some time, you were my best friend, and nothing more. But recently, I have started to feel things for you that I didn't want to acknowledge at first, because of the fear of destroying our friendship forever. However, the last few weeks and days, it has been even more difficult to ignore these feelings, and I was planning on telling you in a …particular way. But, after hearing you say what you said, I thought I should be honest with you, as you deserve it." Looking up one more time, I saw him open and close his mouth, as if trying to say something but being unable to. Closing my eyes and tilting my head, I said the three words I was so feared of in the past. "I like you, Deku. A-and I know you probably don't feel the same but, you deserve to know. Also know that, although we may feel weird with each other from now on, I will support you in your path to become a better hero." She couldn't make herself open her eyes, so she didn't could see Deku's (probable) disgusted face. If she had her eyes open, she would have seen Deku, head looking towards the floor and hands clenched. "So, thanks for listening and being there for me Deku, and although you don't f-feel the s-same, I hope we can continue working toge-" A soft sensation covered her lips, too shocked to process anything, she opened her eyes to see Deku's one closed while his face was so close that… there she understood. _H-H-He's k-kissiing m-me._ After understanding what was happening, she fall into the feeling and decided to reciprocate the kiss. Eyes closed and hugging each other, they kiss for what seemed like hours until breath became a necessity. After separating, Deku opened his mouth to speak, saying the words that Ochako so much desire to hear. "I-I l-like you too, U-Uraraka." Tears spilled from her eyes, but this time for happiness. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged him close, crying so hard that maybe someone would come, but she didn't care. Because she was happy being hugged by him, not only as best friends, but as a couple too.

He had a big smile of his own, while tears also spilled from his eyes. However, he didn't care as the most amazing person of his life (apart from his mother) had confessed to him. Meanwhile, the girls, who had been worried for Ochako, couldn't help but smile at the new couple display of affection. Also, they could see the love potion still in Uraraka's former seat, long ago forgotten by the couple. Only after she calmed down, did she remember what she intended to do before his speech. _From the beginning, I was so eager to meet a lot of people with Quirks that I don't know about. Today, I met the lady that can create spells. However, now I know of one more person who can use spells. Because Deku not only has super strength, he also creates spell, as he used one with me, making me fall in love with him. He really is impressive. A true spellcaster._


	6. Dog park

_Author note: For those who left a review, know that I send everybody a prívate message thanking your reviews and can only say thank you as you decide to read this and try to help to improve my way to write this chapters. Also, thanks a lot to those who gives a follow to this story and I will give my all to give you some good stories. Thanks a lot and enjoy!_

* * *

It was a weird day for all U.A. students. At the beginning, it seemed that it was just another normal day having English lessons with Present Mic, which left a bunch of students almost knock out due to the difficulty of the written exercises given to them. However, it was after Aizawa sensei returned that the day began to change completely. "All right class, all of the other teachers decided to give you all a task in hand that, being sincere, isn't very useful for your hero training. However, showing how U.A. students can act in society plus showing how after the incident with the villains you still raise up can be good for your hero image, although I doubt it." Everyone was eager to know what this task was, so Ilda decided to directly ask. "Aizawa sensei! I politely ask that you tell us which task are you going to give us that can help us improve in order to become pro hero's!" Aizawa sensei, being eager to go to sleep in his sleeping bag, said the words that confused his students. "Dog Park."

* * *

Later on, Class 1-A students were all standing in front of a dog park located at one end of the city. Silence fell among them for a few minutes, still confused by Aizawa sensei. "I know that maybe you don't understand why we are we going to send you to such a daily place. Sometimes, U.A. gathers its students to a place where they can show how they can help society in different ways apart from what hero should normally do, although we are not pretty comfortable with this to be honest. However, every time we do it, U.A. receives praise for the attitude of the future heroes, plus students can make an image before becoming pros." Everyone stayed silent, not getting how this could help them to become pros; however, Ilda decided to break the silence. "I don't quite fully understand, but if this can help our progress as training heroes, we should give our best guys!" he exclaimed. Everyone turn their gazes between each other while smiles started to appear in everyone's faces. "Yeah, that's very manly! Come on guys, let's do our best!" Kirishima exclaimed with his usual demeanor. Some as Ashido or Kaminari exclaimed with joy that they were going to stand out with this exercise, while the most silent ones such as Todoroki or Toyokami just nod in approval. Meanwhile, Uraraka turned her gaze towards her best friend, Izuku (a.k.a. Deku) and smile to him, which was returned with one of his. Aizawa couldn't help but be a little bit surprised because of his students' attitude; however his face remains the same showing no emotion at all.

After that, Class 1-A was preparing to receive instructions from his sensei. "Well class, what we are going to do is simple. There is lot of people here that brought their dogs here, but sometimes there will be people who want to rest for a bit. So, in conclusion, you'll have to give those who look to rest for a bit a hand, meaning that you should walk their dogs for some time." Ilda raised his hand seconds after Aizawa ended his explanation. "And which would be the most efficient way to complete the task? Should we do it individually or gather into groups?" "As long as you complete the task correctly, you can do as you please" Aizawa answered back in his usual tone. "Now, you can go, we will stay until late afternoon, so try to help as many people as possible. Dismissed." After that, everyone started to move around the park.

Some decided to gather into groups to help each other and take turns walking the dogs, such as the group of Sero, Ashido, Kirishima, Satou and Aoyama or the one composed by Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Koda and Toru. Some were just in pairs such as Shoji and Ojiro or Mineta and Ilda (much to the Engine Quirk user as his partner had his attention focus on the passing women). Finally, there were the ones who decided to be alone such as Bakugo, Todoroki, Tokoyami Midoriya and Uraraka. After two hours, the students gather around at a one of the tables on the park used normally for picnics. After that, they decided to continue with the exercise.

* * *

Class 1-A could be seen doing a good job walking the dogs through the park and those in groups were really kind towards their partners giving them a bottle of water or taking turns so that everyone could rest for a bit. Although some like Aoyama and Mineta were having troubles every once in a time, they did a decent job at the end. The ones without a partner weren't staying behind, as they manage good enough to consider their job as well done. At some point, they started to feel tired from being walking dogs for hours. Uraraka, who walked many dogs, decided to rest so she sit under the shade of a tree. Her eyelids were slowly closing, but decided against dozing off as she thought she could continue for a bit more. Suddenly, a water bottle was put in front of her face, making her turning around to see Deku with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Hey, it seemed as if you needed something refreshing." She smile and accepted the bottle. "Thanks, I think I really need this." She opened the bottle and took a couple of sips, while the green-haired boy sits next to her.

"Today really was a weird day, don't you think? I never imagined that I would be at a park walking other people's dogs" Izuku said while rubbing his neck and leaned his back against the tree. Uraraka couldn't help but look at him and feel a blush coming to her face as she thinks he looks cute with the way the afternoon sun makes his face brighter. "Y-Yeah, me neither. I mean, helping others is normal but doing this? This is something else" Uraraka answered while they laugh a little bit.

It seemed that she was more tired than what she thought, as she found herself getting sleepier with each minute that passes. Then, her head was falling, only to be stopped by something she couldn't quite get. Although then Deku made something that sounded like a little squeak. "U-U-Uraraka?" Turning up her head, she understood why he seemed nervous. Her head was pressed against his shoulder. This made her blush and bury her head deeper in his shoulder. "S-Sorry. I-I'm just really t-tired." At this, he smiled and said "It's okay then. Just rest okay?" She nodded and decided to take his advice. After some time, she could only feel lightheaded and a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Finally, U.A. students finished with their tasks and were preparing to go back towards the dorms. Well, everybody except two. "Has someone seen where Ochako and Midoriya are?" Ashido asked to her classmates. "They should not be far, although it's preferable that we look after them as we should not get late to get some rest" Ilda said while moving his arms a little. After that, everyone decided to separate to cover more terrain. After some time, a scream could be heard from some distance. Everyone gather around a bouncing Toru (which was known she was bouncing due to her clothes movement), worried for her as they thought a villain was attacking. However, before knowing what made her scream, she signaled for them to remain silent. After that, everyone turn to look where she was pointing with one hand.

"Well, that's why she screamed, now it makes a little more sense" said Ojiro while putting a hand behind his head. "I knew it! I told you she was in love and you didn't want to know! I knew this was going to happen!" whispered a little louder an excited Ashido mina towards the others. "Midoriya that is so manly, I'm so proud of him" said Kirishima whipping fake tears of his face. "What a lucky bastard! First that babe from Shiketsu and now _her_ , for real?!" said Mineta while he really was whipping his face, as tears continued to fall from his face. "Although this is cute, we should wake them up; we need to head back towards the dorms." "Todoroki is right, let's do it" Momo said after Shoto gave his opinion. Mina knew they were right. "Okay, you are right." Taking her phone, she opened the camera. "Buuut first…" She took a pic and save it in her camera roll.

After that, everyone return their gaze towards their classmates. Izuku and Ochako were sleeping peacefully, she laying her head in his shoulder while he has an arm around her waist. They both have smiles on their faces, while clinging into each other as if they were the only ones in the world. Who would have said that a visit to a dog park would lead to one of the most discussed topics of conversation from class 1-a for the next weeks, which lead to multiple blushing from a certain green-haired boy and a chocolate-haired girl.


	7. Kitten

Today was a special day for Deku and me, as we will make one more step towards our relationship: getting a pet. Maybe is not as important as it seems (as many of the girls told me a week ago), but for me, it will be a great way of preparing for the future. I mean, Izuku and me had talk about the possibility of starting a family, so I don't think there will be problems when we finally decide that. However, we know we are not ready yet, that is why we are adopting a pet. That way, we will have a slight idea of how to take care of someone in the future.

* * *

That take us here, to the pet shop Ashido recommended me where she got her dog along with Kirishima (I still cannot understand how he can put up with her exciting attitude). Once Deku parked the car, we made our way towards the pet shop. Once entering, the cheerful sound of barks and other animal sounds enter our ears. Turning my head, only one sound could leave my mouth. "Awwwwwww." A group of puppies were barking lightly while some of them were on their hind legs. "Look Deku, aren't they adorable?" Izuku turned to where I was pointing at, where he was met with some pairs of eyes that could melt anyone's heart. "Aww. They ARE adorable. But maybe we should give the whole shop a look, okay?" With a nod, I lightly wave at the puppies (because I wanted to interact one more time to see that cute little faces) and made my way alongside my boyfriend towards the other sectors of the shop.

After some time, we decided to explore some more to see the other kind of pets there were. Every time, I thought my heart would melt due to the dose of tenderness that I receive everywhere I saw. Some were very cute as kittens and hamsters, while others were interesting such as the birds and the hedgehogs. There were even bunnies which fur was so soft that I had a hard time letting them go. However, after some time, Izuku (it's still weird to call him by his first name) and me were still indecisive on which pet get. However, when I thought we would leave empty-handed, something caught my eyes. When I made my way towards the kitten's area, I felt my heart stop as it did the day Deku asked me to be his girlfriend. There, at one corner, was resting a little light-orange kitten that seems to have been born recently, without caring of his/her surroundings. Deku seemed to be confused for a few seconds before noticing where my gaze was directed to. After that, I didn't notice the smile he was giving me before he asked the shop owner. "Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me more about that little kitten?" That broke my gaze from the kitten towards Izuku; however, before I could protest, he gave me a smile and a nod. I should have known he would do something like that, after all, he is so kind (one of the reasons why I love him). The shop owner finally reached us and told us that the little one was born two weeks ago, so HE was just a baby. After looking into each other's eyes, we finally made a decision. "We take him" I said confidently.

* * *

After buying everything that was needed and a trip back home that felt it took forever, we reached the department Deku and I get after graduating from U.A. After he took everything from the car trunk while I carry our new kitten, we enter our apartment. It wasn't so much: we preferred to maintain simple, being there two bedrooms (we chose it before becoming a couple), one bathroom and a living room that was connected with the kitchen. I already knew that I was going with something simple so that I can accomplish my goal to help my parents so they can live without worries for money issues and even send them on a trip to Hawaii. Although I told Deku about my family economical situation, I never expected him to offer to share a department with the excuse that doing that would cut costs and I would save even more that o would have done living alone. After that, he made sure to look for a place economically acceptable for both of us and he even promised that he would help me to get my parents a good amount of money so they can live properly as soon as possible. That day I cried for hours, being embraced by him as he assured me that everything was going to work well. Maybe that was where I started to accept my feelings for the green-haired boy, because a few months after that, we were going out on dates as something more than friends.

I was put out of my memories as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Everything okay?" he asked with a worried face. I couldn't help but smile because not matter what; he always seems to look out after me before himself. "Yeah, just remembering all the good things you did for me and how I should repay as soon as I can" I told him while lifting myself a bit to kiss him (I always have to stand on tiptoes due to his height, but that's something I like although it sounds strange). He put the things down and took our kitten from my arms so that he could hug me close. "You know that you don't own me anything; you being with me is enough for me to owe you my life." It isn't fair that he does and says things that make my heart melt. Tears started to flow of my eyes as I buried my face in his chest. "I-I love you… so much." I heard him say _I love you too, Ochako_ , but I could only focus on his scent and the feeling of being this close to him. Suddenly, a purr came from the floor and when we separated, we saw our little cinnamon roll trying to get our attention. "Seems like someone also wants a hug" Deku said while laughing a bit. I picked him up, grab Izuku's hand and dragged them to Deku's bedroom (although we have used his room as ours and mine is unused).

After reaching his room, I dragged my two angels to the bed, where I went to bed with our kitten. "What are you doing?" Izuku asked with a small smile on his face. "I'm a little tired and I thought that we could nap for a little bit with this little one" I said pointing towards our new pet. He shook his head but let himself fall over the bed. I laid my head on the pillow while our kitten let himself curl between us. "Have you thought of a name for him?" Deku asked while looking at me. "Yeah, I was thinking about calling him Lucky" I told him. He looked confused and asked "Why Lucky?" I smile, already knowing the answer. "Because every time I see him, I remember how lucky I am to be with you." He just smiles and hugs me close to his chest, while I started to doze off. I could feel him breathing slowly and saw how Lucky already relaxed between us. This was a progress for our relationship, which started with a little kitten.


	8. First meeting

_Author's note: I already updated almost every other chapter I have uploaded except for chapter 5, which I will update this Thursday or Friday after my exams. I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

I still remember the first time we met. He was just going to fall face first in the floor, which is why I couldn't help but use my Quirk to avoid that. After that, I apologized for using my Quirk without his consent, although I didn't receive an answer as the boy seemed pretty confused with what just happened. Decided to continue, I told him it would be bad luck if he fell, as if trying to justify my Quirk used. However, he kept looking at me with a blank stare, so I decided to wish him luck for today's exam and made my way towards the gates leading to U.A.

The entrance exam was complicated in its own ways; however I was doing a great job scoring as many points as I could. All that change abruptly. The zero-point robot that Present Mic mentioned before appeared and destroyed everything in his way, including buildings. Some debris fall and I couldn't react on time, trapping my leg and making it impossible to move without wasting too much time. I thought I was done for... and there he appeared again.

The plain looking and weird guy from before jumped as high as heavens allowed it and, with a powerful punch, smashed the robot head on destroying it. I couldn't believe how he risked every chance he had left to get points to save me. After all, I overheard him muttering about the necessity to get points as soon as possible with the time that was left. However, here he was. Furrowing the heavens after saving my life. I felt joy and grateful at this but couldn't daydream so much, as he was falling at great speed. Without thinking, I used my Quirk on one of the robot's part (maybe the head) and reached him before he fall on the floor. I gave him a slap on the face (not the best way to save someone) and used my Quirk to stop his fall. After that, and some time where Recovery girl helped us to recover, the entrance exam finished.

* * *

The next time I saw him, was our first day at U.A. We discovered that we were going to be classmates at Class 1-A, so I already was with someone I met. That day, we have to do a series of exercises gave to us by Aizawa sensei, a.k.a. Eraserhead. Although I was doing a decent job, the green-haired boy was… not doing well quite himself. Even when he wanted to use his Quirk in the Quirk apprehension test he was scolded by Aizawa sensei. However, after that, he used it in a way that surprised our teacher and turned with a forced smile. I was truly happy that he was able to passed this part of the test (although the others tests remain with the previous results).

After that, we officially became friends along with Ilda and allowed me to call him Deku, as I confused Bakugo's nickname with his real name. However, after explaining what I thought "Deku" means, he told me to call him like that.

Some days later, we were testing our skills in a simple exercise: heroes against villains. The heroes had to disable the bomb that was been guard by the villains or capture the villains catching them with a special tape, while the villains could win by capturing the heroes or preventing the heroes from achieving their objectives. I was paired with Deku, as if destiny was doing its work. We were against Ilda and Bakugo, the latter being the one that search us. Deku decided to fight him while I went to find the bomb. He started fighting Bakugo while exclaiming how his nickname's meaning changed in his opinion, making me a bit happy. Towards the end, Deku and I were able to put up with a plan that finished with victory for our team, although Deku had to be taken to Recovery girl's nursery. That was the first time he won a battle against Bakugo (for what he told me), and I was happy because for the first time, he showed that brave side of him that he shows today.

* * *

At the sports festival, Deku showed everyone how skilled he was. During the obstacle race, he showed how he could manage to outcome some powerful guys such as Bakugo and Todoroki without using his Quirk. In the cavalry battle, he showed how to use at their maximum level the Quirks and abilities of his team members (Mei Hatsume, Tokoyami and me) while during the battle tournament, he overcame Shinso's mind control while he made Todoroki use his left side in order to beat him. Although after that he needed to be operated, he was able to push one of the students who got through recommendations to his limits. That was the first time I saw Deku pushed through his limits.

Then, the final exams come pretty quickly, and we had to give our all against our own teachers. Students were separated in pairs and each pair must either handcuff their assigned teacher or one of them must escape the battlefield. During mine, Aoyama asked me if a like Deku… in a romantic way. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as I think about the idea of Deku and me being a couple. How could we when we had to focus on our training? However, after Deku started his exam along with Bakugo, that thought was put aside. They didn't have it easy, as their opponent was none other than All Might. When Deku had the opportunity to go through the gate and complete the exam, there he did something almost unexpected for everyone (or I think everyone was as shocked as me): he charged towards All Might, fear written over his face, but a smile also there. After punching the number one hero, he picked up Bakugo and run towards the escape gate. That punch seemed to do something to All Might, as he was unable to follow Deku making the latter pass the exam. I was so happy that I jumped out of happiness while holding Tsuyu's hands. It was the first time I saw him pass through a wall like All Might.

* * *

After that came our closest experience with villains up to that moment and what would be our first defeat: the training camp. At first, all started normal: we had to do specific tasks that would help to improve our Quirks. However, during one night, the League of Villains appeared with new members (from what I heard and saw afterwards) and attack at specific locations and targeted some students separately. I was with Tsuyu the moment the attack began and we met a girl who acted in a crazy way. After immobilizing my friend, I was able to pinned her to the ground and stop her actions. However, she started talking about how I had a similar scent to her and if I had a crush on someone. That made me uncomfortable but not enough to lose my grip on her. Yet, she was able to fix me with a needle and I could feel how it was sucking my blood. However, Shoji, Todoroki came and the girl decided to get away from there. Once she left, I turned towards Shoji and saw him: Deku, badly injured and with both arms unable to be use. After making some bandages with my clothes, Shoji, Todoroki and him decided to go after a guy who previously captured Tokoyami and Bakugo. After they were sent flying away, Tsuyu and me follow them. After reaching them, all had finished: Bakugo was kidnapped by the League. It was the first time I saw Deku so broken, both physically and emotionally.

Once Bakugo was safe and the person behind the league of villains formation fight against All Might and lost (which also meant All Might's retirement), Heights Alliance came to life. U.A. students had dorms where they could spend time together, work together and U.A. was able to keep an eye on us. Once everyone settled on the dorms, the provisional licensing exams came and we had to take so we could officially help pro heroes in real life situations which threaten people's life. There, we had to deal with being separated by the other schools' students and fight in small groups. I was with Sero and Deku at one point and there we follow the plan he came with. He would distract the others while Sero and I set up traps. On the end, his plan worked and not only us, but everyone of Class 1-A passed the first stage. Then, the second stage of the exam was to rescue as many people as possible in a set up scenario. After being face to face with the first "victim", we all decided to gather in different groups and help other schools in order to pass (I also decided to suppress my feelings for Deku). We all passed with the exception of Todoroki and Bakugo and the provisional licensing exam finished. It was the first time that I saw Deku and my friends (along with me obviously) take a step closer to our dreams.

* * *

I feel like I have known Deku for many years, when really only a few months passed and every time, a new version of him shows up and, in a sense, I feel like I meet with him over and over again. He always come up with a way to display a new facet of him, be it his bravery, his quick thinking or other things that make me admire him more. And while I straggle with these feelings that threaten to come out, I couldn't help to look at him and feel like a new adventure will come and it will feel like the first time we met, a little uneasy but eager to take the challenge.


	9. Wedding

_Author note: I didn't realized that a week already passed since I wrote this chapters and I cannot help but thank all of those who took some time to read my works and leave your follows, favourites and reviews. I really thank you all and hope this will be the beginning of a great adventure not only for me, but all of you. I hope you will enjoy my works and I'm planning to upload something I am working on: it is based on Dragon Ball Super (tell me what you think about it). Again thank you and always remember I will read your reviews. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a bright day on Japan, where people could spend their day along with their love ones. However, there was a large amount of people that were preparing for a special event that would start shortly.

A woman whose name is Ochako Uraraka was standing in front of a mirror, her dress being the most striking thing about her today. _I can't believe today's the day. It feels like forever since we settled a date._ After so long wishing and dreaming with that day, it had finally arrived. It felt so strange, so many times she had pictured that moment and how she would feel that now, when the moment had arrived, all those thoughts were far away from what she was actually living. It was unexplainable. She looked at the mirror once more to check if she wasn't actually dreaming. All she could see was a tall thin chocolate-haired girl wearing a white dress. It was real, the day had finally arrived. She looked beautiful. After staring for a while at her reflection she smiled. She realized that there was nothing to be afraid of; she was marring the man of her dreams. She was wearing a white kimono that was covered in pink flowers, while her hair was collect in a bun where a set of two flowers holding it there, while her characteristically strands still were visible.

She was still in trance when she heard the door being open and through it, her friends, those companions she has known for years and shared great adventures since meeting them at U.A., went through the door to see how she was doing. Every one of them (Toru Hagakure, Yaoyorozu Momo, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui and Kyoko Jirou) just stayed at the door, watching Ochako and her dress, mouths open. For some time, everything was silent, until Toru let out a light squeak and the girls decided to enter and directly hug the Zero Gravity Quirk user. "OH MY GOD! Look at you, you look beautiful!" said a still squeaking Toru while hugging a little tighter every second more. "Thanks… Toru… but could you… possibly let me go? You're… squishing me" said a blue face Uraraka while trying to breath. "OH! Sorry Ochako" said the invisible girl while letting the red cheeked girl go. "It's just; you're so beautiful that I couldn't contain my excitement." "Toru isn't wrong Ochako, you will blow up his mind when he sees you" said a smiling Mina while containing a bouncing Toru. Ochako couldn't help but blush at this, imagining how _he_ would react. "You…You think so?" asked a still blushing Uraraka. "Oh, we know so. After all, we know how he always reacts towards those little gifts or kissed you give him. I'm a bit scared that he will faint after this" said Kyoka while pointing at her and laughing along the others at the image of _him_ fainting. "Thank guys. Should we go?" asked Ochako while receiving affirmative nods from the others, all of them making their way towards the door.

* * *

While she was preparing for the final touches, memories started to take her to "dream land", where she lost herself while everything continue to pass at a slowest motion from her perspective. Memories of a younger self going through a path that led to Japan's best high school for heroics. Had she felt nervous? The answer is yes, but her wish to help her parents was stronger that her nervousness and she was able to reach this point, only one more step to taking a bigger one towards her dream. However, before reaching the entrance, she saw a green-haired boy that was about to fall, so she did the only thing she could: use her Quirk. After that, and apologizing for using her Quirk without his consent, she wished him luck and resumed her way, not knowing that that encounter will be the starting point of her friendship with _Izuku Midoriya_ , or how she likes to call him, _Deku._

She still remembers those moments that have a special place in her heart: when he saved her from the Zero point robot at the entrance exam, our first victory as a team, how we worked together at the sports festival, our performance at the provisional licensing exams, among others. However, it was those things that characterize him that capture her heart, such as his braveness, his ability to analyze and create a quick plan with the data he gathers, but principally, his kind heart. Every since their first date, he made sure to make sure that she was comfortable with him and where he took her. He took her to places she liked or peaceful ones such as the park, and always asking her if she needed something. Also, the greatest thing he had done so far (apart from what he did some months ago) was that he helped her to gather enough money to accomplish her dream. At first, she had refuse, but there was nothing she could do to change Deku's mind once he was set up on something. With his help, she was able to help her parents in no time and even send them to those holidays to Hawaii she promised her father. When she gave her parents the good news, she turned and kissed the daylights out of Izuku as one way of thanking him. She thought there was no way she could love someone as much as her parents, but that day, Deku showed her she could be wrong.

* * *

She was pulled out of his thoughts by a light touch on her shoulder and she turned around to see Momo and Tsuyu looking at her with concern on her faces. "Are you okay, Ochako?" said a worried Tsuyu. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Uraraka answered back to them. Momo pointed at her face and said with a soft voice "Because you are crying Ochako." Just then the woman also known as Uravity realized that tears were falling down her face. However, seconds later, she remembered why she was crying and a small smile appeared on her face. "Ochako?" said a now really confused Tsuyu after seeing her long time friend smile after seeing her tear-stained hand. After some more seconds, Ochako look at her friends and said "It's okay guys, really. It's just that I started to remember past memories that are really special for me. Memories about me being along with Izuku." After this, the girls couldn't help but smile and gave her a warm hug, which was reciprocated. Once they separated, the girls left Ochako alone making their way to where she would be in no time.

Her father made his way towards her, hugging and kissing her with all the love he could give her. After some time, he looks at her directly to her eyes and said "I'm very proud of you Ochako." She could see that tears were on his eyes too. "You turn out to be such a fine woman with a good heart, just like your mother." She couldn't contain her tears anymore (not that she was trying to stop them from falling) "Daddy…" "Just know that your mother and I couldn't be happier to have such a wonderful daughter like you, and you got yourself such a good guy." She hugged him tightly, remembering how the first time she presented Izuku to her parents; they were so delighted with him that asked him to pass whenever he could. He quickly was accepted as part of her family, the same way Inko welcomed her in her's and Izuku's. After she ended the hug, her father offered his arm which she gladly accepted. "I would wish you luck, but you never really needed it. You are capable of everything" Mr. Uraraka told her before doors opened and lead her to where everyone was.

* * *

Familiars, former teachers and even some people Izuku and her have met during the years were there. She smiled to everyone and finally, she saw _him_. When she first met Izuku Midoriya, she thought he was a plain looking guy. Although he hasn't change during the last years, his body looked more muscular and his hair was well combed for the situation. Once she reached him, he took her hands in his scarred ones and, with a look that made her feel as the most beautiful woman, he said in a soft tone "You look really beautiful, Ochako." She couldn't help but blush and reply "T-Thanks Izuku. You look quite handsome yourself." She saw him blush but he kept his smile. Turning to the front, eyes never leaving her sight, he asked "Ready?" to which she answered with an affirmative nod, turning to the front. Because today they would add a new adventure to their life, as today was the day of their wedding.


	10. Coffee Shop

_Coffee Shop_

Since entering U.A., life changed for every one of us, the students. After all, training to become a professional hero is not easy task: between training, school hours, getting experience through internships and other things, time became shorter and our stamina can be less depending the day. That's why when I went through the entrance of this new coffee shop in my way to U.A., I couldn't help but let my curiosity guide me and decided to enter the coffee shop. It turned out for the best, as their coffee is of such a great quality and always gives me that momentum to endure during the day. Maybe that's why I recommended it to everyone in Class 1-A.

The first ones that I went with from my friends of the class were Deku and Ilda. Since the entrance exam and the Quirk Apprehension test, we become the best of friends, something I'm very happy of. "This coffee really is the best! Thanks for bringing us here, Uraraka!" said a really excited Deku the first time we were here. "It's nothing, really. After all, how could I not bring my two best friends to this awesome place?" I said while giving both of them a big smile. "In addition, I must say that the caffeine level of the drink is at a balanced level to help the senses but not high enough to harm the health of the human body, which is greatly appreciate" said Ilda moving his arms in his characteristically way, which Deku and I couldn't help but laugh a little, Ilda following soon after. We have been going there since the very beginning of this new journey and, although we haven't been going as much as we would like to after returning from our internships, we always found one moment to at least spend some time there and talk about how we are improving every day.

* * *

After our internships, we were working really hard and we barely had time to spend together. Deku and Ilda continue to spend time together, along with Todoroki, while I started to spend more time with Tsuyu and the others. Not that it was done on purpose, but I think that the experience the guys had with the hero killer Stain showed them a new side of each other, which is why they spent so much time since then. On the other hand, I seemed to spend more time with the girls since moving to Heights Alliance, talking about different topics, such as our training sessions, new ways of using combat tactics or normal things of our lives outside school.

At the end, I recommended that we spend one afternoon at the coffee shop I didn't visit for some weeks. Once there, everyone was delighted with the products that were selling there. "Oh my god! This feels like heaven! Thanks for suggest we come Ochako!" said a pleased Mina while holding her cup. Toru made an agreement sound while drinking her coffee, which seemed to disappear mid air. "I must agree with Mina, this is a very delightful cup of coffee, and the place looks really nice and comfy" said Momo while looking around the shop. Tsuyu and Kyoka nod in agreement, thinking that there was nothing else they could say about the place where they were. "I'm glad you like it guys, I have to admit, I started to take some affection for this place" I said while drinking a little as well. "And why is that Ochako, ribbit?" asked a confused Tsuyu. I shrugged and said "I don't know; maybe because I used to come quiet often with Ilda and Deku. But since our internships, we have barely seen each other." I saw Mina starting to smirk, but before I could know why she was looking me like that, she said "Is it because you miss Midoriya? Maybe you want to be with him… alone?" The blush that appeared on my face could match Todoroki's flames, as now I understand why she was saying this. Before our provisional licensing exam, Mina said that what I was feeling lately was love. I denied it and never said who makes me feel like this; however, I pretty much think that she knows. "W-W-What do y-you mean by t-that?" I asked trying to divert my "love" life from the conversation. "You know what I mean, you want to have Midori all for yourself, as you enjoy his company so much" Mina continued with her teasing. Before I could answer back, Momo interrupted us. "Come on Mina, leave her alone. Her private life should stay that way unless she decides to tell us. If she wanted to, we would already know anything about the topic." "Yeah, but-" the Acid Quirk user tried to say but after seeing Momo's serious face, she decided to apologize to Ochako. "Alright, I get it. Sorry Ochako, it's just; I want to see you happy and you being in love seem like something you could enjoy pretty much." I couldn't help but be happy because of what Mina said and Momo did, so she decided to explain. "Thanks Mina. I understand you, but I feel like I want to focus on my training and my hero formation so that I can accomplish my dreams. Maybe then I could focus on having a relationship." Mina nodded while the others smiled. Then we continued enjoying our time together and the topic was forgotten.

* * *

However, I never thought the day would come in where I would feel so… empty. One day, I was on my way to the dorms after visiting my parents when I pass through the coffee shop and there I saw _them_. Deku was there, clearly enjoying himself and laughing while that smile that melts my heart was on his face. However, it was the person across him that caught my attention: Mei Hatsume. I always knew about how good of a relationship both of them have ever since the sports festival and how Deku always looks for ways of improving his hero suit; yet, I never thought they were _that_ close. They were both laughing and smiling in a way that made them seem as… _as a couple_. A happy couple that was enjoying each other's company while talking about God knows what. I never realized tears were leaking from my eyes until I look at my reflection. Not waiting another second, I ran until I reached U.A. and, while ignoring everyone who tried to greet me or ask me what was wrong, made my way towards my room and closed the door so hard that I think from the other dorms they could hear it.

I tried not to think about it, but every time I closed my eyes, the same image kept repeating itself in my head: Deku and Hatsume laughing at the coffee shop. I knew that there was no real reason why I should feel like this, so jealous about Hatsume; because I never was looking forward to start a relationship with Deku, but that could have been since it never appeared that another girl was interested in Deku romantically speaking. Now that the option seemed so… _real_ … I don't know what to do. On one side, I wanted to go back and separate Deku and Hatsume, taking him far away from her. On the other hand, I know that I have no right to interfere in Deku's life; if he wanted to go out with her then he was free to do it. I would just lie in my bed and cry as I have been doing since entering my room. While I was lying there, a thought ran through my mind. If Deku's already in a relationship… then that means that… I can move on. Just seconds passed since I thought that, I felt as if someone had pierced my chest and was squeezing my heart. I think I just couldn't stand the chance of moving on in my feelings for Deku. _I think… I just… love him so much… that o just want to be with him… forever._ A great thing to think once knowing the guy you love is already in a relationship. _Maybe if I talk about this with someone, it would hurt less._

With that in mind, I made my way towards Mina's room. I thought about talking to Tsuyu, but I realized that Mina could be the best to talk about romantic topics. I knocked on her door and was immediately greeted with a pink-faced girl. She spoke in such a soft voice it didn't seem like her. "Ochako, how are you feeling?" "Better than how I look thanks. Can we… talk?" I said a little unsure of how to tell her about my feelings. "Sure come in" Mina told her. Once inside, they sat at the former's bed. "So, what's going on 'Chako?" I took a long breath and decided to be direct. "You were right. When you said that I wanted to be alone with Deku, it was because… I'm in love with him" I said without looking at her eyes. "I KNEW IT!" Ashido shouted. However, before she could fan girl about this, she saw Uraraka's downfall face, she stopped and decided to ask "And why you look so sad?" Using all the will I have not to cry, I told her "Because he already has someone else." To say Mina was shocked was an understatement, as she couldn't believe what her friend just told her. "What?" was the only thing that left her mouth. "Yeah. I saw him in that coffee shop we usually go… with Hatsume" I couldn't help the tears that started to leak from my eyes. However, Mina refused to believe this. "How can you be so sure? Have you heard him calling her his girlfriend?" I decided to explain what I saw: how they seemed so carefree from the outside world, how they laughed like they enjoyed what the other said... _how they seemed so perfect for each other that make her think that being with him was impossible_. After she finished, she looked towards Mina and saw that she was frowning. "Ochako, how can you be so sure that they are a pair?" "I already told you…" "You just told me what YOU think you saw, but doesn't it be weird if Midoriya didn't tell you about him dating someone? After all, you're his best friend." Although I tried to deny this, I knew she was somewhat right. "Try talking to him, and if it's true, then I will help you to move on." I nodded and made my way towards the door, not so sure of doing this, but without another option either.

* * *

That's why now I'm here, in front of Deku's door. I hesitate with what I was doing, but after some thinking, I knocked. After little time, he answered with a big smile on his face. "Hi Uraraka! How are you?" He seems so happy, that I have a slight idea of why is that, the nagging feeling returning. "I-I'm good, thanks Deku. Actually, I wanted to ask you something" I said feeling a little nervous about it. "Sure, come in." After that, we were seating in his bed, glancing awkwardly at anything in his room except each other. "S-So Uraraka… what was you want to ask me?" he asked and realization finally hit me that I had to ask him now. "What is… your relationship… with Hatsume?" I asked feeling more and more awkward about this. He tilted his head sideways and asked "What do you mean?" confusion written all over his face. "It's just; I saw you the other day at the coffee shop and you seem to enjoy the other's company pretty much." He must have got the idea, because a few moments after I said that, he was blushing like crazy. "I-IT'S NOT WHAT Y-YOU T-THINK!" After some time, he explained to me that he has been spending more time with Hatsume because he has been trying to improve his suit a little more so that it could help with his movements in battle when using his legs and arms. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as what I thought previously seemed to vanish and make me feel a little dumb. "O-Oh, well that's nice of you, to repay her for helping you." At that, he looked at me and said "Why you were worried about this anyway, Uraraka?" At this, I couldn't help but blush, although I knew that I was ready to do this. "Actually, I have been feeling uneasy ever since seeing both of you together because…" I turned to look at him and confusion still reign his face, which turned to shock with my next words. "… I like you, like really, _really_ like you." After some moments, where he stayed silent, I decided to continue. "I don't know when I started to feel like this, but before I knew it I was attracted by you. And I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be with you" After saying this, I brought my legs towards my chest and kept them there holding them with my arms. "And when I saw you with Hatsume, I couldn't help but feel sad because you two seemed like you were a couple and I thought that… you were a pair." At this, some tears fall from my face. "I know it was dumb because I didn't have any right to be sad or jealous when I didn't tell you anything but well, I'm telling you now, so… I hope this doesn't change any-" Before I could finish, my lips were wrapped by another pair in a sweet kiss. It took me some time to understand that _Deku was kissing me_ ; however, before I could reciprocate it, he separated with a small smile and said "I like you too, Uraraka." I could only feel joy going through my body at this. "I have also like you for quite some time and you don't have to worry about anything, because I only like you, I assured it." After this I hugged him while kissing him with all the love I felt. After more kisses and hugs, we just stayed there and look towards the ceiling, until his sweet voice broke my train of thought. "So, you were jealous of Hatsume in a way?" I blushed furiously out of embarrassment and hide n his chest. "Please, don't remember me that." "I think is cute, it shows you truly care about me. I think I would feel the same if someone was hitting on you." I looked at him while he was scratching his cheek and a smile made its ways on my face. "How do you come with all the cute things to say stuff?" We laugh for a while before he asked me "Say, do you want… to go to the coffee shop… with me? Just… the two of us?" I smiled and answered "I would love to" before hugging him. Finally, I was we the boy I crushed on for so long, and we were going to have our first date at the place where we shared so many memories: a plain coffee shop, just as plain but fantastic as the boy in my arms.


	11. Superhero

It was sunny day at Japan, more precisely Musutafu, people walking everywhere towards their destinations. However, there were some that had to run in a certain area of the city due to explosions happening near the area. From the distance, if someone was near the place where the explosions were taking place, they could see that a villain was attacking the city. There, in the middle of a street, the Sludge villain that attacked a few years ago was repeating his actions of that time. However, damage was minimal, as heroes were already controlling the situation and they were surrounding the villain. Also, a plan to stop him was already being discussed among them. "Uravity, use your Quirk in the debris that gather around us and once I give you the signal, you know what to do" a focused Deku said only looking at her companion to explain the plan and then turning his attention back to the villain. "Understood Deku" the Zero gravity Quirk user answered back, while doing as she was told.

"Meanwhile, Red Riot and Shoto, we will give her enough time and gather an opening." "Great plan, Deku! I know what you are thinking! Let's do this!" a smiling Kirishima said while activating his Hardening Quirk, while Todoroki just started to create ice and fire from his body. Once they were ready, they charged towards the cruel villains.

Some minutes passed, in which the heroes were keeping their distance with the villain while Uravity was touching any debris found on the ground, making it float high in the air. In one point, she used her Quirk on herself, making her float while pushing the debris towards the place the villain was standing. Towards the end, the villain was able to push the heroes harshly away from him, although it was already late. With a powerful "NOW!" Deku signaled his friend that it was the time for the final phase of their plan. The villain was confused until he look upwards, looking at pieces and pieces of debris going his way, along a pink-skin tight suited hero. In a matter of time, the villain was knocked out and peace returns to the city again.

* * *

Once the police took care of the villain, Red Riot, Shoto and Uravity gathered together. "Man, that sure had its difficulty, but we were able to manage so well. By the way, great job in knocking him down Uraraka. That sure took lot stamina from you" a still smiling Kirishima said while his arms were behind his head. Uraraka couldn't help to smile and try to tease him a little.

"For your information, that was easy because my limit is way bigger than a few debris and lifting me at the same time. Although, I should say, I give you a ten for your landing after the villain tossed you around." They laugh for some time, while Todoroki couldn't help but smile as he was enjoying the way his friends keep the good mood around. "Haha, you caught me there, seems there's no way I can compete with you, Uravity. After all, you train with Deku every day." This brought a blush to the pink-cheeked girl, as memories of her training with her best friend appeared on her mind. Since graduating from U.A., Uraraka still had to deal with the feelings she has for a certain green-haired boy (or man, as it seems he acts so mature and his looks makes him look like a great, mature hero); however, as she had planned during the provisional licensing exam at her first year at U.A., she wanted to concentrate in her hero career before thinking about confessing to Deku. The only thing that changed is that her feelings remain the same and one day she wants to tell the freckled boy the truth about these feelings.

Coming back to the present, she saw that she had to answer Kirishima back. "I-It isn't true. I-I mean, D-Deku helps me every time he can, but i-it's obvious because of the hero ranking that I still have some rescuing to achieve your position, Kirishima." She was the number ninth hero in the official hero ranking of Japan. Kirishima was actually in the fifth position, just below Momo Yaoyorozu (fourth place), Bakugo Katsuki (Third place), the same Todoroki that was standing to the side (second place) and the number one hero, who was… "Speaking of him, where is Midoriya?" asked Red Riot. "He is over there, dealing with the press" said a calm Todoroki while pointing over a mass of people surrounding an actual number one hero.

Answer the press' questions was normal for pro heroes, as they were the ones that can transmit security to the citizens so that they return to their daily lives. "It's alright, I promise. The villain was caught and sent to prison, where they promised to increase the measures to keep him there" said Deku while trying to calm down the journalists, who were bombarding him with questions. "But calm down, even if he escapes again, I promise that we will be there to capture him again and bring peace once again to our city" he said while giving a close eyed smile. "After all, we are here! And we are never going to give up against villainy!" Deku closed with a fist bump pointing as high as he could towards the sky. Eijirou and Shoto couldn't help but smile knowing that there was no other hero that could be as assuring as him to deal with the media. Ochako, meanwhile, just stared at him, with a blush and a dreamy smile on her face as she looks at her crush being just… _awesome_.

After answering them, Deku made his way towards his friends, waving at them before some girls blocked his path. _Oh no… fan girls._ Precisely what he was thinking, a bunch of fan girls were surrounding Deku, who could only smile awkwardly and wave at everyone. "Deku, you were so awesome, can you sign this?" one of the girls said while holding a photo of him during a battle. Another asked "Can you tell as what it feels to be so awesome?" Deku decided to just follow the game and started to sign quite a few things that the fans gave him.

Meanwhile, the others all watched with different reactions. "Wow, Midoriya surely seems to have a lot of fans, how manly" said Kirishima while having his signature smile still on his face. "I guess it's something expected, after all, he is the number one hero. In a way, I feel sorry for him when a lot gather together and don't leave him alone" said Todoroki wearing a neutral face as always. "Yeah, you're right. What do you think Urara…ka?" Kirishima turned around only to see a rather angry Uraraka glaring towards Izuku's direction and gripping her helmet a little too much. He tried to get her attention again.

"Uraraka?" A confused sound came from her and she returned back to them. "Are you okay? You are… gripping your helmet a little strong" said the red-haired hero. Only then did Ochako realize what she was doing and a blush creep over her face. "S-Sorry, I d-don't know what's gotten into me" she said while scratching her neck. Kirishima had a knowing smirk that could resemble Mina's while Todoroki just turned and bluntly said "You have to control your feelings for him a little better Uraraka. You cannot be caught glaring towards the citizens because of Midoriya." She tried to protest and said that it wasn't like that, but looking at him and Kirishima, she just nods and turned her gaze to the floor.

It had been some time since almost everyone in their former Class at U.A. discovered about Ochako's feelings for her best friend. It took some years but all her friends (except Deku for obvious reasons and Bakugo) knew about her crush. They always tried to encourage her in confessing, but they would always end with the same answer, about how she wanted to focus on her path to become a great hero. They did try to say that she wasn't going to distract herself because of a relationship, less with Midoriya, but didn't change anything. At the end, after graduating, they stopped to push her and decided to let things continue as they are. However, lately, they noticed that the skin tight suited hero couldn't help but stare longingly at Deku, wearing always a big smile and eyes that represent nothing more related to love. This let them tease her a little but just there, because they were sure that it was just a matter of time for those two to end together.

After some minutes, Izuku finished signing everything shoved to his face, he waved towards the fan girls (which earned a few squeals from them) and made his way towards his friends. Once he reached them, he noticed how everyone was looking and decided to ask "It's… everything okay guys?" He only received a nod from Todoroki and a "Yeah man. Everything okay" from Kirishima, who started to walk away while Ochako continued to stare at the floor. "Are you okay Uraraka?" he asked getting worried because of his best friend's attitude. She let out a shriek while her cheeks started to burn up even more than before, realizing that she was alone with Deku. "Y-Yeah, e-everything's f-fine." "Are you sure? You seem to be a little bit red; you don't have a fever, do you?" Izuku asked while placing a hand over her forehead. This only served to make Ochako blush even harder and, before he knew it, she moved his hand away from her and started to walk away while saying "I'm f-fine! D-Don't w-w-worry. L-Let's just g-g-go." Deku was still worried about his friend, but decided to let it go.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ochako decided to spend some time with the girls hoping to forget anything related to Deku, just to give her some time to gather her thoughts. However… "So how was your day with Deku, Ochako?" A smirking Mina asked "innocently." She was drinking water when the Acid Quirk user decided to ask her that, so due to the surprise received by the question, she ended up almost choking herself with it. "W-What do you m-mean by t-that?" I said while trying to recover from choking with the water. "Oh you know what I mean with that. After all, you had spent all the day patrolling or kicking somebody's ass with him." I was starting to feel even more flustered with each passing second. "T-Todoroki and Kirishima were there too!"

"Yes, it's true; but I have certain information that you had only eyes for one of the three" the pink-skin girl said while her smirk seemed to become bigger. _Damn it Kirishima_ thought Ochako while silently cursing the red-haired, knowing perfectly how he and Ashido share everything with each other. Fortunately, it was at that moment that Momo and Tsuyu decided to intervene. "Come on Mina. Leave her alone, she obviously seems uncomfortable every time you do this" said Momo said while frowning a little bit. "I agree. After all, if Ochako wanted to talk about this, she would tell us" said Tsuyu while also looking at Mina. The latter was about to answer back, but seeing the stern looks given to her, decided to leave the topic. Ochako gave the girls a grateful look, which was returned with smiles. However, it wasn't until Kyoka talk that things became awkward again. "Although I don't agree with Mina's way of teasing, I must ask: have you ever thought about giving that step with Midoriya before something happens?"

This left everyone shocked and for a moment silence was the only thing received from the others. Hagakure was the one to ask what everyone was thinking. "What do you mean with that Jirou?" "Think about it, Midoriya is, after all, the number one ranked hero, meaning he is very popular not only for the citizens but among the heroes too" the Earphone Jack Quirk user said. "And your point is?" said Momo with a worried face as she had a slight idea of where this conversation was going to. "That it exists the possibility that Midoriya falls in love with another hero or even a normal citizen." Once she stopped talking, Ochako felt a little dizzy. Thinking about the possibility of Deku, his kind and sweet best friend, falling in love with someone else was… heartbreaking. She knows that she should feel happy for him if that happens but… she couldn't help but feel a little sad because of her feelings.

It wasn't until she felt the worried looks of her friends that she knew she should say something. However, nothing seem to come to her mind to answer back. Seeing this, her friends decided to change the topic, trying to change the awkward atmosphere created until now. "S-So, who wants to do something tomorrow? I heard that there are new things that at being sell at the mall" Mina said while showing a smile that wasn't too convincing. Everyone agreed with her idea, except for Ochako, who was deep in thought. Her friends decided not to bother her anymore and left her to think.

* * *

After some time, Uraraka found she was unable to sleep in her department. A few months after graduating and making a decent profit from her hero work, she got herself a cheap department that for her covered the basic needs. It was small, with a bedroom, a restroom and a kitchen that is link with the living room, but for her, it was perfect. After all, this allows her that she can save more money to get for her parents.

Back to the present, she was having trouble to sleep due to all that happened today. Principally, Kyoka's opinion towards Deku's possible love life makes her unease, given the chance that it could happen. _I mean, if Deku is interested in a girl, he would tell me, right?_ _Although, he doesn't have the obligation to do so._ Hundreds of thoughts swarmed on her mind, making it even more impossible to calm down and rest. However, it was one particular thought that made her stay awake. _What if I… confess? I know that I shouldn't but… seeing as this is making me more distracted than normal, I should at least try, right?_ _I don't know what to do_. This continued for some time before she decided to grab a glass of water.

Once she reached the kitchen and started to fill it, her gaze turned towards a photo. It was a photo of Deku and her after a villain attack. A photographer was near the scene and could catch the moment where she was smiling and fist bumping with Deku who was smiling back at her. That photo was posted the next day on the newspaper and she couldn't help but wanted to save that memory, as it was their very first victory as a pro hero team. In that moment, she couldn't help but smile at the memory. However, her smile disappeared as a thought came to her mind. _That was our first victory. We worked pretty well together, but not only back then. After that, we did a pretty good job almost every time we worked together._ She started to remember when they were just students at U.A., doing the provisional licensing exam: the moment when she decided to put aside her feelings for him so that both could focus in their hero carriers. Since then, she was able to maintain those feelings at margin while growing and fighting alongside Deku, although that didn't stop them from growing every day. As she was recalling all her memories of Deku and her fighting villains as pros, she had an epiphany. _All those times we fought against villains since graduating I could fight alongside him without my feelings distracting me. Maybe after the battles they affect me, but during one… we act as the perfect team. Maybe if I confess, we will still be great heroes._ After this, those negative thoughts that bothered her all night disappear and, grabbing her glass of water, she made her way towards her bedroom with one thought in mind. _Yeah, tomorrow I will do it._

* * *

The next day, both Izuku and Uraraka were resting for a bit after fighting against a villain that had a Water Quirk similar to Kota's; still, with the Mina's and Kaminari's help, they were able to stop him in little time. Afterward, and saying goodbye to their friends, the classic duo was sitting over a rooftop watching the city. "Well, that sure was a great warm-up" Deku said while laughing a little. She couldn't help but laugh along and smile seeing him so happy. Once they calmed down, everything was calm. Some minutes passed, where they didn't exchange another word; while Ochako was gathering the courage o confess to her crush. When she was going to talk to him, his phone started ringing and he had to take that call. It seems his mother needed help with something and he had to go, leaving Ochako a little disappointed because of this but smiling and saying goodbye before he jump towards the sky, disappearing in the horizon.

She stayed there until the sunset when she decided to go home. She activated her Quirk and used it on herself to get down towards the street. Once she reached the ground, she deactivated her Quirk and starting to make her way towards her department. However, she stopped when she heard something that sounded like a whimper in an alley. Thinking that someone needs help, she made her way towards there, only to let a gasp once she found out what was there. "N-N-Nomu?" Indeed, there in the middle of the alley, was Shigaraki's beast, looking exactly as the one who fought All Might at the USJ incident. The humanoid monster must have heard her, because his attention turned towards her. Paralyzed because of the shock and fear because of seeing the monster that caused many problems back at U.A., she found herself unable to run away or prepare to fight.

In a matter of seconds, the monster charged towards her and gave her a punch directly on the stomach. Breath left her for a few seconds, but all her other senses were there, meaning pain did not disappear. She didn't know when she started to feel as if her body was smashed to pieces, but the monster didn't stop its blows until she was almost fainting. It prepared its fist to end her and she closed her eyes preparing for what could mean the final blow… a blow that never came. Opening her eyes, she saw him. Izuku Midoriya, number one pro hero, punching the monster straight on the face while what could describe as fury was written over his face. After that, the green-haired hero started to deliver punch after punch, every one more powerful than the other until the beast lie there without moving. Not wasting a minute, Deku took the injured heroine in his arms and made his way towards the nearest hospital. The gravity heroine, before losing her consciousness, could only see as her hero leapt from roof after roof to make sure she was going to be okay.

* * *

She woke up seeing only the ceiling of what she thought was from the hospital. She felt sore as she never has been before; yet, she could feel a little pressure on her right side. Lifting her head a little bit, she saw Deku's freckled face rest on her arm, while he was snoring quietly. As if he had some sixth sense or something, he started to wake up only to see a pair of brownish eyes looking at him. This seemed to wake him up totally.

"Uraraka! Are you okay?! Does something hurt?! You need me to call the doctors?!" and like this he continued while Uraraka just stared back at him. While he shot question after question, she couldn't help but smile knowing that he always worries about her, no matter what. Before he could get out to get someone, she lightly kissed him in the lips to shut him up, which seemed to work as, when she separated from him, he was still in shock. "U-U-Ura…raka?" he said, his face as red as a volcano.

"Thanks for saving me Deku. You are my hero." A smile started to appear on his face and he decided to hug her close, while saying "Anytime, Ochako." They stayed like that for a while; and even as some things had to be discussed once the hug ends, she was sure that she could be brave as him. After all, in her opinion, he was the clear example of a superhero, and she wanted to be a part of his adventures for a long time.


	12. Flowers

_Author's note: I had a little trouble with this story but I could manage to finish it. At the beginning, it was going to be a story with a first person narrator, but then started writing in third person so I decided to keep it like that. Hope you enjoy it and know that I was looking for any mistakes, but I doubt there will be zero mistakes. But changing the topic, just enjoy!_

* * *

 _Flowers_

It had been exactly two months since Deku confessed his feelings for his best friend, Ochako Uraraka. And these two months have been the happiest of her life in her opinion, although they are just in the middle of our hero formation and they have a lot of years to show their feelings for the other. They still act a little awkward when they talk about love, as their relationship is the first one for the both of them. However, she feels like she's totally in love with Deku. Throughout these two months, he showed her a side of him that was especially for her, which didn't help with the feelings that make her stomach twist, although in a good way.

These last two months, Deku has been nothing else than an affectionate and considerate boyfriend. He always pays more attention to her necessities than his, which means that sometimes she would receive a small gift so that he can show her how much he appreciates her (this being said by him, although she always tell him that it isn't necessary). Not only that, but, when they go out on a date, he always makes sure that they go to places she likes (say the park or that mochi place that she likes so much) or that they do things she would like, for example, stargazing. Also, he always tries to cheer her up whenever she have a bad day; although, if she was honest with herself, he already did that even before they started dating. But to sum up, he is just as amazing and caring as he always was in Ochako's opinion.

Obviously, everyone in their class knew about our relationship just a few days after Deku's confession. That came with some teasing from the guys such as Kirishima and Sero, while from the girls' side Mina and Toru decided to tease Uraraka about how she finally got together with the guy she has been crushing on from the final exam. The two girls, once she came back from a date with him, they asked her how it went and how romantic Izuku could be. At the beginning, it was a little annoying, but after some time, she always laughed because of the way they looked at me when telling them about the date.

* * *

That's why she wasn't surprise at all when, five days before Valentine's Day, along with the girls (except Tsuyu, who would come later), they were all gather on Class 2-A dorms' common area asking her about any possible plans Izuku may have in mind. "Guys, I assure you, I don't have any possible idea if Deku has planned anything at all" Uraraka said while looking at the girls' eyes. "Come on Ochako! You have to be thinking of something he could be planning; maybe a romantic dinner under the moon, or maybe a picnic in the park, or just maybe…" before she could finish, Mina was interrupted by Jirou that decided to shut the pink heroine's mouth by placing a hand over it. "That's enough big mouth. Let the poor girl breath." Mina pouted but calmed herself and decided to let the others talk. "Although, I should say Ochako, I feel pretty curious myself about what Midoriya might do" Toru said while her gloved hands were placed in her skirt.

"I truly don't know, but I would like to think that he is planning something simple, after all, he doesn't need to do something fancy for me" the brownish-haired girl said while a small blush heated even more her reddish cheeks. "Well, whatever he could come up with, I'm sure it will be something nice. After all, we are talking about Midoriya" said Momo while sending a warming smile towards Ochako's direction. This warmed the Gravity hero's heart as her friends all seem to be optimistic towards the green-haired boy's possible plan.

"Ochako?" There, entering the common area was Tsuyu while holding what seem like a red flower. "What is it Tsuyu?" answered back a confused Uraraka, while the other girls hold the same expression as their friend. "I found this on the floor of your bedroom door. I know I shouldn't but it just made me curious if it is from Midoriya" said the Frog Quirk user.

"It doesn't matter Tsuyu, but I don't think Deku left it there; after all, he is at his mom's visiting her for the day" said a little worried Ochako. "Although I don't like the idea, it seems as if you have a secret admirer Ochako" said Mina while feeling uncomfortable with the idea that someone is interested in their friend who is already in a romantic relationship. Tsuyu then decided to join the others to show them the flower; however, what confused the girls even more, is that she didn't show them something else. "Say Tsuyu, you only saw the flower lying there or there was something other than it?" asked a curious Momo. "No, I only found this. It must have a hidden meaning."

Meanwhile, Ochako was seriously trying to figure out what this flower could mean, and how this could affect her in the future. After some time, Mina decided to say something about this. "You know, a few days ago I came across this page where they said that flowers have different meanings. Maybe if we look for this flower, we would understand the message this mysterious guy wants to give you, Ochako." Mina's idea seemed to convince the girls as they started to search on their cell phones for a picture of the flower that was lying in the table. After some time, Toru was the one jumping from her seat (based on what the girls could assumed due to her clothes movements), giving the impression she had found something that could help with the mysterious flower. "Guys! Guys! Here take a look!" Everyone gathered around the invisible girl to watch some kind of website that showed a photo of the exact same flower. "It says here that this flower is called Amaryllis, and it indicates worth beyond beauty."

Silence took over the place for a few minutes, where nobody knew what to say. After some time, it was Mina who decided to break the silent atmosphere. "And, what could that mean?" Everyone was in deep thought until Kyoka decided to give her opinion. "Maybe it means that this guy seems to appreciate Ochako for her personality and not only her appearance" Momo said while looking at the girls. "So, in a way, this guy must be someone who knows her personally or thinks she knows her personally." Everyone was thinking about someone who could have been interested in Ochako; yet, the only guy who crossed through the girls' minds was Izuku. "I don't know guys; maybe it was just a mistake. I'm sure this will be forgotten by tomorrow" Ochako said while giving the girls s small smile.

"Are you sure Ochako? We could help you to know who left the flower there and try to talk to the guy" said Jirou while worrying a little about her friend. "Maybe Ochako's right. After all, we don't know where to even start investigating. We should just drop it in my opinion" said Tsuyu while always looking at Uraraka, who gave her friend a grateful smile. "Okay, but if this happens again, don't doubt in letting us know, Ochako" said Mina while giving her brownish-haired girl, who nodded at this statement.

The next three days, however, the same thing happened again. The first day, another red flower that is known as an Anthurium, which symbolizes happiness and abundance, appeared on the Gravity hero's doorstep. The girls thought that this means that this boy spends a lot of time with Ochako and that the time he spends with her makes him very happy. Again, the only person they could think of was Izuku, but he was training away with Gran Torino since the morning, so it was impossible for him to have left the flower.

The following day, a pair of white flowers appeared in the same place as the last two times. After some time investigating, Mina found out that the flowers are called Calla Lily, which symbolizes magnificence and beauty. Some of the girls thought that this was a kind of contradiction because of what the Amaryllis symbolizes. However, it was Toru who thought that this means that the guy likes everything about Ochako, even her beauty, which could stay in the background with the meaning of the Amaryllis. They also pointed out that by magnificence it could mean how dazzling this guy considers Ochako's battling style or how she uses her Quirk (although this were just assumptions they decided to consider based on what Ochako told the girls Izuku that sometimes points out). All of this made the girls believe that Izuku was behind this much more than ever, although he has been out all day with All Might to discuss God knows what. However, this didn't convince the girls at all and decided to talk with the guys to investigate more, assuring Uraraka that she would be the first to know if Midoriya was behind this.

The fourth day a flower appeared brought a beautiful red flower that the girls would later know was called Carnation. Momo was the one to bring the true significance of the beautiful red flower, which means pride and beauty. As beauty was already symbolized before with the Calla Lily, they didn't need to analyze that aspect. On the other hand, what they thought the guy (most probably Izuku, who decided to train at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park with Kirishima and Ilda) was someone that most probably has been side by side with Ochako and was able to see her progress in their hero course the first year studying in U.A. After this, they couldn't help but think about what tomorrow would bring to Ochako and Izuku, but they were sure that something good will happen. Even Ochako was feeling excited for tomorrow.

* * *

After some "interesting" days, Valentine's Day came at last. The girls were all gathered together on one table while the boys were talking on the other side, all of them on the common room except for Midoriya. However, before someone could notice his absence, he walked down the stairs going straight towards Ochako, one hand behind his back. "H-Hey Ochako." The girls turned their heads towards the green-haired boy, all smiling having a slight idea of where this was going. "Yes Deku?" asked Ochako, unable to control the smile that made its way on her face. Her boyfriend's face was burning up with each passing second and he was looking as if his confidence was slowly fading away. "A-Actually, I-I have something to confess. I imagine you received the flowers, don't you?"

The girls decided to give the pair some time alone, while they told the guys to do the same. "WHY THE FUCK I HAVE TO GO JUST SO THAT DEKU AND ROUNDED CHEEKS CAN-" Bakugo started yelling but was quickly dragged away by Kirishima and the others, who were wearing big smiles. Before the pair could be left alone, they could hear Bakugo swearing in the background while Ilda was scolding him about how a hero does not have to act in such an unacceptable manner and that to make a good image a hero should be respectable with their equals.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the pair, Izuku was rubbing the back of his neck while looking at everything in the room except his girlfriend. "I-I think you a-already know why I sent those flowers to your doorstep." Ochako giggled a little while seeing her boyfriend act so nervous around her. "Yeah, I have a slight idea of why did you do it, although I would like you to tell me honestly why did you do it." After this, he sighed and, looking straight at her eyes and decided to tell her everything. "To be honest, I came out with the idea after brainstorming about possible things to give to you, and I stumbled upon this website where I found about flowers and their meanings." Ochako didn't notice until now, but his right hand was still behind his back. That was, until he brought it in front of him, showing her what he was holding. A bunch of cute yellow flowers.

She decided to stand up and walk towards Izuku, all the time, her eyes focused on the yellow flowers. "Wow, they are beautiful, how are they called?" "They are called Daffodils, and when they are in a bunch, they symbolize joy and happiness. I decided to give it to you today because that's how you make me feel every day. They symbolize many bad things when give separately, but that's why I give you a bunch, because our bond is very strong it just makes me feel full of joy." He couldn't help but blush and rub his head with his free hand. "Ah! I think I didn't explain myself well, sorry Ochako, I'm just very nervous."

She took the bunch of Daffodils from his hand and gave him a lovely smile. "It's okay, what you did until now was far better than what I thought, so thank you De- I-Izuku" said the Gravity hero while blushing. At this, the One for All user couldn't help but smile and hug her for a little bit, before separating and looking her at those brownish eyes he loves so much. "I also planned a little picnic at the park, how about we prepare ourselves and go so we can take a little walk before that?" Deku said while smiling at her. "I would love to, but first, I think I should give you a little something" she said while standing on her tiptoes and giving him a lightly kiss on the lips. After that, they separated and look at each other, always at arm length. "Happy Valentine's day Izuku." "Happy Valentine's day, Ochako."

After that, they started going to the stairs leading to the dorms, holding hands while Ochako still had the flowers on her other hand, now knowing how a single flower can held such a special meaning.


	13. Tattoo

_Author's note: I decided to write something simple and short, because I didn't have many ideas for this theme. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 _Tattoo_

Everyone was gather at Class 3-A's common room, all eyes focused on Kirishima and Kaminari. The two had the respective right sleeves of his uniforms of his arms, showing what could only be considered to be tattoos. That of the boy of reddish hair was showing a flame that, as, was representing his fighting spirit and his manliness; meanwhile, that of the Quirk Electrification user was showing a lightning bolt that his Quirk was representing clearly. Everyone showed different reactions towards this: while some as Midoriya and Mineta thought they look cool, the girls and the rest of the boys showed little interest with this. The boy who had the "noisiest" reaction in a sense did not come from Bakugo, who thought that this was a loss of time, but of the president of the class 3-A.

" Kirishima! Kaminari! I find this intolerable! A hero should give an image of order and decency, which I do not think that you are showing at this moment with these tattoos that you're showing!" Ilda said moving his arms still in a form more rapid that he normally does. "I say all of this because tattoos are normally related with those people that are part of a gang or are just rebels against society's rules!"

"Come on dude. That's just dumb. After all, I have met a lot of guys outside U.A. that have tattoos and they are as friendly as Midoriya" Kaminari said while pointing at the green-haired boy who became nervous for being use for a comparison. "Also, in my opinion, tattoos are just a way to express yourself, and I think I can express it very good if you ask me" the Hardening Quirk user said while giving his friends a close-eyed smile, some sweat dropping because of their friend's big ego.

"Yeah, also these aren't permanent tattoos. These temporary tattoos are printed in Decal, a special paper covered with adhesive on one side. The design of the tattoo is stamped by ink on the adhesive" said a smiling Kirishima who seemed very eager to tell his friends about this tattoos. "They can last maximum one week, so you don't have to worry at all, Class president. In addition, I should say that we made them and we do not intend to make an indecent tattoo, promised." Once he finished saying this, everyone turned towards Kaminari, who could only show a nervous smile and wave his hands as if he was assuring them he wasn't going to do it.

"Alright, as long as you do not intend on getting a permanent tattoo, I will not be opposed to your actions!" said Ilda, his statement making the boys relax and smile at the idea of having no trouble with the class president, who decided to leave the common room while the other boys minus Bakugo and Izuku (who was going to train) decided to join the other two. The girls also decided to leave the boys and go towards Momo's room to have some girls' time.

"So you did those yourselves?" asked Sero while pointing at Kirishima's right arm. "Because I think it looks pretty cool, maybe if you show me how to do one I could get myself a tattoo."

"Yeah, we learnt about it through a website that explained it in details about how to do one. We can show you if you want" Eijirou said while flexing his arm to give a better view of his tattoo. "Also, I could do it for you if you want, after all, Kaminari and me did the other's one."

"So you are saying that you could make any type of tattoo Kirishima?" Ojiro asked his friend, receiving an affirmative nod. Sero at this started to think of possible tattoos he could ask for until he saw something that caught his eye: Midoriya came back probably looking for something he forgot while Uraraka came down the stairs holding a cup. He watched as their paths were blocked by the other and how close they were that blushes appeared on each others' cheeks. After a quick apologize from both of them they continue with what they were doing. This gave the Tape Quirk user an idea. "Hey Kirishima, actually, I have an idea you may like." This was followed by Sero whispering something on Kirishima's ear, while a smirk appeared on the red-haired boy.

* * *

The next day, everyone was downstairs having breakfast except for Midoriya, who seemed to have overslept since he trained until late at night. Fortunately, it was a Saturday, which means no school day. While everyone was talking with the others, they heard someone go down the stairs, meaning that Izuku was awake. Knowing this, Ilda was the one who decided to greet him. "Good morning, Midoriya! I hope you slept we…" Izuku, still dizzy because of just getting up, didn't realize Ilda stop talking to him. "Good morning guys" Deku said while rubbing his eyes. After that, he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was looking at him with what seem like shock in their faces, making him a little nervous because of being the center of his classmates' attention. "What's wrong guys?"

Ojiro was the one who decided to point out the problem to Midoriya. "Eh Midoriya, look at your right arm." At the beginning, Izuku thought they were just surprised because he was wearing a green tank top he got a few weeks ago, but after looking at his right arm, he saw what got everyone shocked. There, in his right arm, was Ochako's name painted in his bicep, making him and her blush making them look like tomatoes.

"W-W-WHAT THE… I-I DIDN'T KNOW T-T-THAT WAS THERE, I SWEAR!" Izuku exclaimed wanting nothing more that to disappear from the world. While trying to convince everyone, he locked eyes with Uraraka and they couldn't help but blush even more than before, thing it seemed impossible because of how red they were looking. "S-S-SOMEONE PAINTED IT THERE, I'M SURE" said the One for All user once again. Some didn't seem convince about this, although they doubt Midoriya would agree to something like this. Meanwhile, there were some as Tokoyami and Todoroki who were not affected by this, the same as Bakugo that just muttered a "Damn Deku". However, there were some that couldn't control their smirks such as Sero, Kirishima and even Mina.

"God Midoriya, if you wanted to tell Uraraka something like THAT, there are more subtle ways of doing it" said a smiling Sero while he was watching the mumbling mess once known as Izuku Midoriya. "Maybe we should leave the lovebirds alone guys." With that, everyone was going out of the kitchen, some being pushed (like Tsuyu, Momo, Ilda) by others (Kirishima, Sero, Mina) and others leaving because of how they didn't care so much about the situation. Before leaving and dragging along a confused Ilda, Kirishima whisper something in Midoriya's ear. "Then you can thank me for the tattoo" he said pushing the class president away from the common area and watching Izuku's face turned from embarrassment to surprise.

* * *

After that, and a few days after the event, nobody knew what Ochako and Izuku had talk about. However, seeing them now holding hands and, sometimes, even embracing in a way that express something other than friendship made the guys think it all had gone well. But what convinced them that their friends were definitely a couple was that the tattoo on Izuku's arm was not erased until a week after it had appeared.


	14. Soulmates

_Author's note: Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for not uploading in a few days but I have been busy with other things while writing this chapter. However, I can assure you that these following days I will update the fanfic regularly, so don't worry. Hope you enjoy this chapter and, once you reach the end, read the following note that I have to say something about this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Soulmates_

Four years have passed since Ochako Uraraka took the admission exam with the aim of being admitted to the prestigious high school known as U.A., the best known high school of Japan for heroics. Now, at 19 years old, she was known as the pro hero Uravity, the gravity hero and user of the Quirk known as Zero Gravity. Also, she is actually an intern at the number tenth hero and Dragoon Hero "Ryukyu" along her U.A. friend Tsuyu Asui and the former third year student Nejire Hado. Now, she was going towards the market in order to get some groceries for the week. While going there, she stopped I front of a shop window where some televisions were showing a scene where several policemen and pros were gathered in what seemed to be the arrest of a few villains. But her attention was only centered in one person: a green-haired and freckled boy who had the biggest of the smiles, the hero she personally knows and her best friend at U.A. Izuku Midoriya, or as she likes to call him, Deku.

 _In other news, Endeavor and other groups of heroes were able to capture another group of villains that is believed to be related to the League of Villains, which would give a total of 7 groups and a total of 64 captured people suspected of being affiliated with the villain Shigaraki Tomura. Some of the heroes highlighted the help of the recently graduated hero of U.A. known as Deku, saying that his tactics allowed catching the villains without suffering any loss._ Different images passed while the reporter was giving the news, starting with one showing Endeavor and his usual frown, Best Jeanist and Mt. Lady talking to some policemen, and finally a image of Izuku with Gran Torino, smiling probably because of the satisfaction succeeding in their mission. However, upon seeing him, Ochako couldn't help but let her smile fall as she remembered that, since they graduated from U.A. and accepting their offers for an internship (he decided to accept Gran Torino's offer), they saw each other less and less to the point where they barely spoke through messages with their cell phones, although lately these messages became increasingly scarce. This saddened Uraraka as she thought that her relation with Deku was tearing apart with every second that pass. There was also that feeling in her stomach she gets every time she thinks about the source of her inspiration to be a hero, which lead to her remembering all the things said to her in her first year as a U.A. student.

 _Do you like him?_ Aoyama and his dazzling face always creeping her out, even more after what he said in their final exam battle against Thirteen. That was the first time she ever thought about Izuku _that_ way. But, if that wasn't enough, what happened at the training camp also make her think about Aoyama's words. _There's someone you like, right?_ Himiko Toga's words had no great impact at that moment, except that after learning about her crazy obsession with Midoriya, Ochako couldn't help but feel like she needed to protect him from her no matter what and being with him all the time that could be possible. After that, Mina's turn came. _It's love!_ Just like that Mina dropped that bomb, one that, at that moment, Ochako denied every time she could. It wasn't until their second year that the Gravity girl could not deny those words anymore. Because if you ask her now, then yes: Ochako Uraraka loves Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

That's all she can think about while all the girls of the old group of Class 1-A were gather in her apartment chatting while laughing about a story Mina told them about a guy he dated before she dated Kirishima. "I mean, all he would do was asking me to play this boring video game! Like I care about those!" Mina said while laughing with the other girls, except Ochako was laughing nervously once she got out of her daydreaming state. "Hey! Now that I remember, the other night I stumbled on this site that had some interesting things about one's soulmate!" the Acid Quirk user said while grabbing her phone and, after turning it on, show the girls what she had see the night before. "Why do not we use what it says here to see if any of us already met our soul mate?"

The girls looked at each other; some with gestures of confusion while some were looking nervous (say Momo and Ochako). "I-I'm not sure if t-that's a good idea. And I mean, why would we do this" Uraraka said while worrying about what Mina was planning. After saying this, she could see how the pink-skinned girl started to smirk.

"Why, there's something you are hiding Ochako?" Ashido said in a teasing tone. This made the Gravity hero blush because the idea of Mina teasing her again about her crush on a certain green-haired boy (or man thinking about how mature and how he has grew the last years). This only helped to increase Mina's smirk. "Come on Ochako. There's nothing to be ashamed of, after all, all of us will be participating." This lead to some protests from Momo and Kyoka that fell on deaf ears as Mina started to talk again. "I will start if you would like."

After some minutes, Mina was able to convince all the girls (they don't even know how she did it) and the girls were sitting around Ochako's table. "Okay, so I will first read what the website says about the signs that we are given to identify our soulmate, okay?" After everyone nodded, Ashido started to read what the website says. "There are some signs that can help you to identify your soulmate:

1- There's mutual respect, meaning that relationships often fall apart when the two people try to change each other. In contrast, soulmates respect each other on a fundamental level. Plus, this respect is based on really knowing each other (flaws and all).

2- You challenge each other: Your ideal partner will not only admire you for all you've done but open your eyes to all you could do. This can be challenging because it will mean that the two of you are often encouraging one another to move out of your comfort zones. However, the unique combination of challenge and support provided by a soul mate is a major catalyst for personal development and growth. And, in the future, you're sure to be grateful to each other for all the encouragement and gentle prodding administered over the years.

3- You can being apart, but prefer being together: Soul mates are able to strike the right balance between time together and time apart. They trust each other and still feel close when they're doing separate things, rather than being consumed with jealousy or anxiety. At the same time, when you're in a relationship with your soul mate you also know that you're happiest and more fulfilled when you're enjoying quality time as a couple. If spending time together ever feels like a chore, consider the reason behind this. After all, what could be better than hanging out with your best friend, favorite lover, biggest fan and main teammate?

4- You're comfortable being authentic: Finally, it's common to have a range of masks that you wear in different situations in order to get on or fit in. However, one of the most satisfying things about being with a soul mate is that there's no need for any pretense. Rather, you automatically behave entirely like yourself, and it feels like you're showing each other your true selves. Being genuine in this way opens you both to the most profound forms of intimacy and it's often at your very first meeting that you realize this amazing potential is there."

"Well, that would be everything that says the website about that, now I will tell you who I think is my soul mate" Mina said after reading the extent list. All the girls were focused on the usual cheering girl, all while some had blushes on their faces, the same one that started to appear on Mina's face. "I-In my opinion, with what I read, I-I think K-Kirishima because, to be sincere, he is the person I feel more comfortable around and I he doesn't criticize me when I'm just being… well, me. Also, we respect each other and always push the other so that we can be better heroes. And finally, we have been friends since we met in U.A. and the truth is that I prefer to spend more time with him when I feel alone, so I think Kirishima would be amazing to be my soul mate" the pink-skinned girl said while her voice became lower and lower with each passing thing she said and, at the end, decided to focus her attention to the floor. The others couldn't help but smile knowing that what Mina said was sincere and were happy that her friend open to them in that way.

"W-Well, enough about me! I want to hear you guys and see if you have a soul mate as well" said Mina as she took a turn of one hundred and eighty degrees in her attitude. That's when some knew they were doom. Tsuyu and Toru didn't have trouble to admit that they have some sort of connection with Tokoyami and Ojiro, respectively. However, they denied that they could consider them their respective soul mates but that they do not think that it is impossible to change their opinion in the future. On the other hand, when Jirou and Momo had to talk, they almost died due to embarrassment as they decided to talk about Kaminari and Todoroki, respectively. On the one hand, Kyoka said that, although her relation with the Electrification Quirk user seem to not be the best one of all the former U.A. Class 1-A's groups, she really appreciate him and, lately, their relation seemed to get better as he always looks after her whenever she had a bad day, to the point they spend a lot of time together hearing music or even going to concerts together. On the other hand, Yaoyorozu said that, since the final exams back when they were Class 1-A students, her relation with Shoto change to the point they help each other to improve the different ways of using each other's Quirks and creating strategies they could use as a team. Also, that Shoto seemed to have even more respect than the first time they met for her. All this said while both teenagers were as red as a tomato. All of the girls had spoken except for Ochako, who was starting to worrying because she knows that her turn was approaching and, with what the others had tell about their secret crushes, she knew there was no way in which she could evade this.

"Guys, I seriously have to do this? I-I mean, I-I don't think anyone fits that description to be my soul mate" Ochako said while stuttering a little as she _knows_ someone who fits the soul mate profile perfectly, much to her embarrassment.

"Come on Ochako! There _must_ be someone who you can consider a soul mate! If not, we could give you a few… suggestions" Mina said while smirking, knowing that one way or another she would make Uraraka talk. "Yeah, Uraraka. I know there has to be at least one boy you may think about, just don't feel pressured" Toru said while her clothes were moving in a way that seem like giving her friend encouragement. The thing Hagakure didn't know was that what Ochako was planning to confess was something that, in her opinion, was of huge embarrassment.

"Y-You know Ochako. I think that although the website says that this will help you to identify your soulmate, it couldn't be one hundred percent accurate, so what you are going to say can mean that ou have an special connection with that guy, not necessarily meaning that there's a need to enter a romantic relationship" Momo said in an attempt to calm Ochako a little bit, seeing that she was showing clear signs of nervousness. "Momo is right Ochako. Although I had to do it, there isn't someone I could think of that could be consider my soul mate but a good friend, so can just mention someone who you can consider close as a friend" Tsuyu told her.

After taking a long breath, Ochako thought that it wouldn't be fair that the girls had the courage to reveal something so personal while she was here worrying about herself. Also, she considered what Jirou and Momo told her and decided just do what they said. "Okay, I will talk." The girls all kept quiet to listen to what their friend was going to say. "I don't think that I have met my soul mate and I hardly believe someone like that can exist; however, if I have to use those characteristics you gave us Mina, I would say that the closest guy that fits the description is Deku. I mean, since we met when we were going to take the entrance exam, he has showed me so many qualities he has. He always showed that kind and brave side of his, worrying about others before his own safety. I admire that but also it makes me worry, because his recklessness is as big as his bravery, meaning that he doesn't care that he hurting himself during a mission, and seeing him hurt himself makes me feel so… desperate, because I just want to stop him when that happens but I know I can't, as his will to protect everyone is stronger than anything." The girls were a little shocked about this, knowing about how Uraraka admires Izuku, but not knowing that she worried (and probably actually does) when Midoriya hurt himself because of different things (overuse of his Quirk being the main reason in the past). They decided to stay quiet and continue to listen to their brownish-haired girl.

"Also, I always have been myself when talking to him, is just, we have been best friends since the beginning of our hero path, we have helped and even saved each other, what helped as to become stronger. What's more, when we spent time together, we acted freely, without caring what the others' think, and we never intend to change anything about the other. Although we are best friends, I always thought that I should improve so that I can become a great hero like he is, and although it's impossible, I would like to think that I made him feel like that, like I made him feel like he could become even better in his oath of becoming a hero. That's why I think… I cherish our friendship so much and…" at that moment, some tears appeared on her eyes, what make the girls worry and almost tell her to stop until what Ochako said after shocked them. "…that's why I can't tell him I love him." It felt weird for Uraraka to let her feelings for her best friend out, but she decided that maybe it was time to let them out. She started crying not knowing exactly why but she continued like that even after the girls hugged her to comfort her.

A few minutes passed in where the girls continued to hug their friend until Uraraka was able to stop crying. After that, Momo was the one who spoke first. "Don't worry Ochako. It's normal to worry about some things, including what you feel for Midoriya." Mina and Kyoka gave her a nod assuring her that what Momo said was true, while Toru put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Meanwhile, Tsuyu decided to also talk to Ochako to calm her down. "She's right, Ochako. After all, you don't know how he feels about you, so there's a chance that he loves you too." At this, Ochako couldn't help but worry.

"B-But, what if he doesn't? After all, he is working really hard and many people already know him. Maybe there are some girls that already like him. Or what if he… likes someone else?" Uraraka said while her head feel. However, when she turned to look at her friends, all of them were looking at her with faces that silently asked "Seriously?" what made Ochako look to the side. This was because, before graduating from U.A., Izuku and Ochakko made a promise in which they would tell everything that happened in their lives as pro heroes (all this while a sneaking Mineta who decided to tell everyone at Class 3-A). Maybe with how little contact both friends had maintain the last weeks it could be counted as a possibility, but knowing Midoriya, he wouldn't maintain a romantic relationship a secret from, at least, both Ochako and Ilda. "O-Okay, maybe that's not so probable, but what about our careers as heroes? A relationship with him wouldn't distract both of us when patrolling or fighting against villains?" This was my argument that I had been using since the provisional licensing exam we took when we were in Class 1-A, as I would find myself distracted by him to act normal with him or not focusing on a determined task.

"Ochako, what do you think you're going to do when you're thirty? That you will avoid every person that wants to have a relation with you, would like to have dates or anything else?" Mina said looking more serious than they ever saw her in all the years the girls know each other. "Don't you think you're going to want to start a family, get married and live a peaceful life other than living like a heroine? It's normal that you think you need to focus on your career, but you have a life apart from that Ochako. After all, you are just a teenager." Mina's words seemed to make sense, but Ochako wasn't fully convinced. That's why Tsuyu decided to intervene again.

"Ochako, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, ribbit. After all, it's your life; you take your own decisions." This made Ochako look at her and thinking about all what has been said this night, and decided to do something.

"Okay, maybe I could try and talk to him to at least keep our relation as best friends, but maybe, if I have an opportunity and I think it may be a chance, I will try and confess" said the brownish-haired girl while her cheeks reddened a little. This brought smiles to her friends' faces and decided to give her some time to relax by changing the topic and see a movie, something Uraraka was grateful for as her friends always treat each other well.

* * *

The next day, Ochako messaged Izuku and asked him to meet her at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. Although she doubted a little with the place where they would meet (because of the incident with Shigaraki Tomura a few years ago), it was the best option as they could walk and settled in some food court if they think they could relax. That's why she was at the entrance of the mall, wearing a pink cardigan, black leggings and charcoal grey boots. She was nervously standing while looking everywhere looking for a glimpse of green hair among the crowd. After a few minutes, she heard her name being called by someone, only to turn and see the boy of her dreams (there's no point to deny it anymore).

"Hey Uraraka, how are yo-" Izuku started to say until he abruptly stopped. She was going to ask him what was wrong, fearing he might be regretting coming here, until he continued telling her something that made him blush, at the same time her she felt her heart stop. "You look beautiful, Uraraka." She blushed like crazy but, in reality, she wished he would tell her more things like that and continue to stare at her like he was doing right now: a look that seemed to tell her that she is the most beautiful and precious thing I have ever seen in her life. Before she could recover her voice, Deku started to stutter out of nervousness, realizing what he had said. "I-I-I m-mean t-that you l-look pretty dressed l-like t-that. Not that y-you d-don't l-look p-pretty in normal clothes, i-it's just y-you are exceptionally cute today! But I-I'm not saying it as a creepy is just that um…!" Ochako didn't know why, but seeing her crush being the stutter mess instead of her made her nervousness began to disappear little by little. Also, it made her giggle a little and she didn't notice until Izuku stared at her with a worrying look.

"Haha, it's okay Deku, I understand what you were trying to say" Uraraka said while assuring him that everything was okay. "Also, y-you look quite h-handsome yourself." And she meant it: he was wearing a v-neck green t-shirt, brownish trousers and his usual red shoes. In her opinion, he looked very mature and grown up even for his nineteen years. This only intensified his blush, but he just scratched his neck with his right arm and said a silent Thank you". After that, they decided to enter and just continue with their ( _not?_ ) date. They talked about a lot, catching up with what they had done the last two months (not that they needed it, as both of them always looked at the news for what the other was doing in their hero lives), how their families and other friends of U.A. were doing and what they could do today. Some hours passed in where they went from store to store looking around (as there were not many things to do in the mall) until they finally arrived at the food court and decided to eat for a while.

"I missed these moments with you Uraraka. It seems like forever since we spend time together" Izuku said while taking a sip from his soda. She couldn't help but blush as she looked at him noticing that, while drinking, he was smiling and a little blush of his own was on his face. "I mean, I haven't seen in quite some time some of the U.A. guys but, you were the one who I most spent the most time back then. I think that's why this feels… good." While he was looking towards the stores, Ochako couldn't help but stare at him and see how the sun's rays gave a kind of shine to her face, or maybe it was just her. Either way, she just smiled when she remembered what she said just seconds ago and decided to take into account what he said and enjoy the time together.

While she was looking at him, she remembered why she asked him to come and decided to tell him once and for all. So, taking a deep breath, she said "H-Hey D-Deku." This caught the attention of Deku, who asked him politely what happened. "T-There's something I-I want to tell you a-and it's why I asked you to come today." She knew this was the moment she had dreamed of a few weeks ago (although she wanted to deny it) and, while Deku stay quiet as to tell her to continue, she started to talk again. "The truth is Deku, that for some time, I have-" her statement was suddenly interrupted by a great squeak, making her and Deku to turn around to see what would happen in case there was a villain. However, what they saw wasn't even something that could be consider a threat (at least for now) as they only saw two teenage girls screaming with huge smiles on their faces and pointing at them. In a few moments, they were at the heroes' table, more precisely, around Deku.

"You are the hero Deku, right?!" "Oh my god! I have seen all the reports in which you appear. You are so incredible!" This only made the young heroes even more confused, but they didn't have a chance to ask what was going on when the girls asked him if he would take some photos with them and sign a few autographs for them and their friends. Deku accepted although he was feeling a little nervous with the compliments he was receiving from his (most likely) new fans. Meanwhile, Ochako didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she was happy for Deku as finally it seems that people were starting to notice how great a hero he is. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel jealous as her confession was (rudely) interrupted by the fan girls and she didn't know if she would get a chance again today. After some time, the girls disappeared jumping like crazy and Izuku returned towards Ochako. He asked what she was going to say before the fan girls came but she assured him that she would tell him later. She no longer felt confident, but she decided that by the end of the day she would tell him how she really feels.

* * *

With that in mind, the night arrived sooner than expected and both were heading towards Ochako's house since Midoriya did not want her to leave alone so late, which, in a certain sense, made her happy knowing that he cared for her (although surely he would do it for the others). Once they arrived there, Ochako opened her apartment's door and turned towards Izuku, who seem a little down. "W-Well, I had a great day Uraraka, I hope we can do it again soon" he said while rubbing his neck with his arm. Ochako smile a little, feeling a little down as her confession plans weren't successful. "M-Me too Deku, I hope we can repeat our da… m-meeting" Uraraka said while blushing because of what she almost said. After that, Izuku told her goodbye and started walking step he took was something that made Ochako sad, as her plan didn't go as she wanted. Suddenly, memories of Izuku and her started to come to her mind, and with that, a new resolution emerged in her and with more determination than ever, she shouted "Deku!", making the green-haired hero to stop in his tracks.

"I-I have something to tell you." Turning around, Izuku stayed quiet while he let her talk. "With the girls, I had a revelation. We were talking about some things that made me think that I have been repressing my feelings for a long time and I want to be sincere with you for once regarding this."

"Since our first year at U.A., you were always someone who I admired because of how brave and kind you were with the people around you. You saved me from that zero-point robot, even when you didn't score any points for yourself; you saved my life that day and a new admiration towards you appeared." This left him shocked, if his wide-opened eyes and mouth agape weren't enough signs for that. She decided to continue. "After that, I had the chance to become not only your friend but your best friend, and you were… are mine too. You and Ilda didn't judge me when I told you about my family situation, on the contrary, both of you have encouraged me to fulfill my dream and I'm very grateful for that. However, while Ilda is a dear friend, I feel like there's something more between as Deku." This made both teenagers blush, but Uraraka still had her determine face while Izuku was clearly surprised by this. But before he could say something, she continued to talk. "I mean, we had pushed each other since the beginning, but you always seemed to be one step ahead of me, but that only made me want to try harder, so I could give you a run for your money at least. However, since the final exams when we were in Class 1-A, something more than admiration started to bloom inside of me."

"Uraraka…" Deku said almost as a whisper, but he didn't have the chance to continue as Uraraka didn't intend to finish. "Yesterday, Mina showed as a website about… s-soul mates. And the first person that came to my mind… was you." A gasp was all she heard, while she decided to look towards the floor to cover her teary eyes (as she thought that he would reject her). "And last night, the girls helped me to understand that what I feel is love. I love the way you rescue everyone or give your all for others, even if it seems as an impossible mission to secure everyone. I love how you're so kind even to those who don't deserve it as Bakugo or Kota when we first met him. I love how you have such a fighting spirit that seems to scream 'I will never give up!' To sum up…" she decided to lift her head and, with a closed-eyed smile, tell him the truth. "… I love you, Deku. And I hope you feel the same, although it's up to you after all" she concluded with a little laugh to ease the tension. She opened her eyes to see Midoriya standing there, with tears falling from his face. Before she could apologize as she thought she had done something wrong, he beat her.

"I never expected this Uraraka, but I must confess something too." At this, she stayed quiet. "You said that you admired me because of all the things I did as a training hero and what I do actually. But you should know, I'm only able to do all of that because all my friends are there to help me, you especially." This surprised her, but she didn't mean to interrupt him so she just kept quite. "Since you saved before the entrance exam, I knew you were someone worth of being a hero, but every time I saw you after that, you seemed to always improve and that made me want to give my all so that I wouldn't fall behind. The truth is, you were my everyday inspiration back at U.A." This made Ochako teary again, not because of sadness or worry, but happiness, as Deku, her inspiration, crush and hero was praising her to the point he admitted she was his inspiration. However, he continued talking before she could do something. "However, since a few years, I started to feel that I only wanted to know how it would feel to be able to spend time with you every day, protect you and fight alongside you. It just seems that I can't stop thinking about you. What I'm trying to say is that…" he looked directly towards her shocked eyes while he said "if you believe in soul mates, then I would love to think that I am yours. I love you too, Ochako."

She couldn't describe what she was feeling at that moment, but she knew that it was a pleasant feelings. She could only smile at him knowing that, finally, she confessed to her crush and that he reciprocate her feelings. Again moved by her new found courage, she ran towards him and hugged him as if he was going to fly away. She felt strong arms wrapping around her waist while she decided to snuggle in his chest. "I-I-I'm s-so h-happy you f-feel like t-that" she said while crying happy tears. After some time staying like that, they separated up to arms' length and stared at each other's eyes for a while. A few moments later, they decided to seal their new/old found love with a kiss. They felt like Uraraka activated her Quirk and used it on them, but they knew that it was only the happy feelings they had due to confessing to each other. They broke the kiss after twenty seconds and Ochako decided to ask one more thing. "H-Hey, you know? It's pretty late and your apartment is quite far away from here, d-don't you want to s-stay here for the night?" This surprised Izuku and made him blush, but he smiled and nodded while she guided him inside.

Before last night, Ochako wouldn't even think such things as soul mates could happen. But after today, she started to think that maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all. She wasn't one hundred convinced yet, but she liked to think that if she has a soul mate, it would be the green-haired hero she was hugging tightly while both of them snuggled at her couch, preparing to have the best night's sleep of their lives.

* * *

 _Well guys, I hoped you enjoy it and I must say, that the soulmates characteristics I took them from a website where I chose some not all (the most related ones I thought I could use for this) and I'm not sure if you liked the way I wrote them or the length of them, you can tell me and this week I will try to update it plus the other ones I think can improve. Also, if the ideas seemed a little weird in how are they written, know that I had to write it in three days and the ideas changed becuase everytime I wanted to fnish it a new idea came to my mind haha. Finally, know that the word "soulmates" was corrected by Word so that it spelled separately, so if it bothered you is because of that and nothing else (although I'm used to write separetely sometimes and that in fanfiction it doesn't change your mistakes in the doc manager, so the title of the story I liked it more to write it all together). However, I hope you enjoyed it and hope there are as little mistakes as possible. Have a nice day guys!_


	15. Childhood

_Author's note: Hi guuys, here is the next chapter which gives me a weird feeling maybe because I feel that there are things that can be expressed better or maybe change, but I don't actually have any other ideas or see the mistakes right now. Probably, I will be able to convince myself that there are no serious mistakes or find a way to improve this. However, I did write it in the best way I could and thought, so this isn't a chapter made without care. I hope you enjoy this nevertheless. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Childhood_

Sometimes, adults tell their kids that childhood is on e of the most cherishable and happiest moments of one's lifes. However, there were times that this would not be the case. One example could be Izuku Midoriya's childhood. First of all, at the age of four, he learned that he was born quirkless, meaning that he hasn't inherited any of his parents' Quirks. This crashed the little boy's dreams of becoming a great hero as his idol, All Might. However, instead of giving up on his dreams, he continued to work hard to have a slight chance of becoming a hero. That's why he decided to start to analyze other heroes' Quirks so that he could use all that analysis for the future.

This path, however, had its potholes. He had to deal with the constant bullying from Bakugo, who had (and currently has) a sense of superiority when compared to others. After all, Kacchan, as Izuku calls him, developed such an amazing Quirk, receiving the praising of all his friends, classmates and teachers. Meanwhile, Midoriya's Quirk didn't develop, up to the point where an appointment with a doctor confirmed what he feared: he was born quirkless, being the proof that he has been born without an additional joint in their small toe. That was like a bucket of cold water for the little boy's illusions, and the starting point of a stage in his life that he couldn't deal with: bullying. Everybody made fun of him for being quirkless and the fact that he still wanted to become a hero despite that. However, Izuku was the main target of Bakugo's attacks. He had to work harder than the others in order to achieve his dream, but he always thought it was worth it. For him, it didn't matter that he was quirkless, it didn't matter that his childhood friend turned his back to him to the point where he would become the source of many (sometimes painful) hard moments, it didn't even matter that those who have considered close friends decided to leave him alone or make fun of him. If he could reach his dream to be a great hero like All Might, then all of this would be worth it.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka also had those moments at her childhood where life would not show her a bright side. However, at the beginning, it all seemed as if Ochako's life was going to be not so difficult. Her Quirk developed at the age of four, being a gravity type one that later would be known as Zero Gravity, allowing her to make objects float once she touches them. This could also be applied to people, although it would also increase the nausea feelings Uraraka would feel that acknowledge her limit. This allowed her to think she could be a great hero in the future, or at the very least, she would help her parents at their business.

Near that time, she received the sad news that her parents' business was having a hard time to get good profit and she begged her parents to let her help them. Her parents convinced her that they didn't need her to focus on helping them but focus in her dream of becoming a hero. That's why she love and admire them, always thinking about her dreams and happiness instead of their own. That's also why she promised to them and herself that she would become a pro hero and, with the money she will receive from that, she would give her parents the comfortable life they deserve.

However, her dream seemed to be difficult to achieve. For once, the limits of her Quirk (as it was previously mentioned) didn't allow her to use it for a great amount of time before she started to feel nauseous. No matter what she did, she couldn't use her Quirk for a long amount of time, just activating and deactivating it a few times before she feels sick. Despite the fact that when she grew up it became more powerful, the limit of her Quirk didn't seem to increase gradually, just a little. That's why she had to practice even more her close combat tactics, trying to finish a battle as soon as possible before the nauseous feeling in her stomach become too much to handle.

Also, because of the troubles their parents' business had, they had to be more careful with the money since they did not get as many jobs as before, which meant less money. This lead to her family to be on the move constantly, which meant that she couldn't make many friends, and those who could be consider friends were difficult to keep in contact with. This made Ochako sad as she felt that, no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to connect with anyone as she was constantly moving. However, she thought that once she gives her parents a comfortable life, then she would be able to make friends and recover lost time. If that was the case, then all the feelings of sadness and loneliness will be worthy.

* * *

What both teenagers didn't expect was to find all of that that their childhoods didn't give them. In his opinion, she saved him from beginning his hero path with a fall, literally. In his eyes, she was the first person (apart from his mom) that had treated him in a kind way, not laughing about him for being consider a loser. Yes, she considered him plain looking, but who didn't? Even he had to admit he looks very plain looking. But, that first encounter was the beginning of something he cherishes until today: the beginning of his friendship with Ochako Uraraka.

In her case, she didn't give importance to the green-haired boy she helped back at the entrance of U.A. After all, she thought that she was going to enter U.A. and focus on her training. What she didn't expect was that the same green-haired boy from before, during the entrance exam and having zero points, to jumped the same way she had seen All Might doing it in the past. He saved her even without knowing her and risking his admission to U.A. She thought that maybe, if they both pass, they could become friends and she could learn a few things from him in order to improve as a hero. However, that thought was difficult for some reasons: one being the possibility that neither or just one of them could pass, and the other one being the possibility that they could end in different classes if they pass. So she decided not to get too excited and keep concentrating on giving the best of herself. What she didn't know at that moment was that that was the beginning of her friendship with Izuku Midoriya, or how she would then like to call him, Deku.

* * *

Maybe they had difficult moments in the past, but at the end, they were able to get what they missed in the past: being able to make friends and maintaining those friendships for a long time. Both of them were actually spending time with Ilda, taking a break after a written exam given to them by Aizawa. And while they were laughing about something Ochako said, her and Izuku couldn't help but be grateful that, after years of sadness, they finally could be happy both with their parents and their U.A. friends. Although one's childhood it's said to be a time of happiness, they didn't have it easy (on the contrary, they had it pretty hard) but at the end, it was worthy, because they met a lot of nice people. In each other's case, one in particular that always make their hearts to accelerate and their faces to burn, and for them, it was the person sitting next to them: a brownish-haired girl and a green-haired boy sitting next to each other while their friend Ilda was sitting across them on a table outside of U.A. Maybe childhood could not be the best time of happiness for them.


	16. Making up

_Making up_

The girls were gathered at Momo's room at the Class 3-A dorms, sitting in their bed except for a brownish-haired girl that was in fetal position, thinking on her own things not paying attention to the outside world. The girls all had worried looks on their faces while the pink-cheeked girl stayed both quiet and still. Mina decided to break the tense silence by whispering to the others, making sure Ochako couldn't hear them. "Do you think she will be okay?" All of them looked towards Uraraka, that hadn't move since entering Yaoyorozu's room a few minutes before. She was the only one that was missing until she arrived, looking towards the floor and with an expression of pure sadness and worry. When the girls tried to make her talk, the only thing Uraraka did was throw herself in the bed and position herself in the actual position. They thought some bad news about her family reached her ears and that it could have affected her, but they decided to let her take her time and when she wanted to tell them, she would do it. It seemed like forever until the first words since entering the room left her mouth.

"He is an idiot." It could be said that the girls were even more confused than before, as they didn't understand what the gravity girl wanted to say. However, before anyone could say something, Uraraka decided to continue. "It's just; it's not uncommon for me to worry about my boyfriend, right? If he hurts himself every time he uses his Quirk, I have a right to yell at him if he is just so stubborn that he doesn't stop" said the Zero Gravity Quirk user while frowning as if she wanted to punch someone straight on the face. At this point, the girls already knew that she was talking about her one year boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya, a.k.a. Deku. And by the thing she said, it has to do with his tendency to self-inflict harm, but they weren't sure so Tsuyu decided to ask what was in the girls' mind.

"Ochako, what exactly happened with Midoriya?" the Frog user Quirk said. The others and Asui had a slight idea of what could have happened, and it was related to the green-haired boy's Quirk. This was because, although he is able to control even better his powerful Quirk, it still damages his body every once in a time if he exceeds himself. This usually cause that his friends, teachers, mother and girlfriend worry about him as the possibility of being unable to use his arms or legs ever again it's still there, although he has recover pretty well from that problem that he has since being part of Class 1-A.

Ochako decided to tell them straight what is making her so angry and started to sit up in the bed sit that she would be comfortable once telling the story. "Well, it all started a late patrol during our internships…"

* * *

 _Two days ago at night_

"Do you see anything Uravity?" Deku told her partner while both of them were positioned on top of a roof. In that moment, they were in the middle of a recognition mission regarding some villains that were making some moves in the black market. The objective Deku's and Uravity's group have is the same as the other groups from Ryukyu's and Nighteye's internships. Although Nighteye died during the Overhaul incident, those who took over the agency control decided to maintain the name as if he was still here, as a way to always remember the great sacrifice he made in order to save little Eri. This warmed everyone's heart that was part of the mission two years ago, especially Izuku's as he had the possibility to met him and train with him. Back to the mission, they were actually separated in different groups, being Izuku and Uraraka one group, and a few others that were positioned in different parts around the building (Tsuyu was in another group positioned on the opposite side of her two U.A. friends).

"No, I can't see anything, but let's stay alert for any movement. Tsuyu told me that they were sure this is the place" Ochako said while holding binoculars especially modified by Mei Hatsume for today's mission. Sometimes, the young heroes would need to ask for Hatsume's help whenever there's a recognition mission that has to be taking care of with greatest care.

"Yes, they could be everyday villains, but maybe they are just pawns for the highest-ranking villains in the black market" Izuku said while looking straight towards the building with a frown on his face. "Try to contact Tsu-Asui to know if she had notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Understood" Ochako replied back while using her phone, which was especially selected for this kind of missions, in order to know if Tsuyu had anything to report. After a few seconds, a negative answer came from the Frog Quirk user and the pair decided to sit for a while, never looking away from the building. A few moments of silence passed until Uravity decided to break it. "What a night to celebrate our anniversary, right?" she asked her boyfriend but never looking at his eyes. It was clear by her tone of voice that she seemed disappointed that their one-year anniversary as a pair was interrupted by some dumb villains. Midoriya, seeing this, put an arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I will compensate you, I promise. After all of this is done, we can go to that mochi place you like so much" Deku said while rubbing her arm, trying to make her feel relaxed. This was the side of him that makes her heart melt, as he wasn't a great fan of the mochi (although he admitted that it usually tastes good), but he was willing to take her there for their anniversary dinner so that she could be happy, as he knows that she loves mochi. She knows that maybe that could not be consider a great sacrifice on his part, she couldn't help but love the way he always seem to do what she loves most, not really caring about what he wants to do. Sometimes she would tell him to go somewhere he could also enjoy and not to do everything she likes.

"You are such a lovely dork you know?" Ochako said while enjoying this peaceful moment with him, which earned a laugh from the green-haired boy who couldn't deny her that. "Maybe we could do something simple as a picnic in the park or go have dinner and see a movie." For her, it didn't matter what they do, of they were together, they would spend a good time for sure.

"We can plan our date after we finish, but I promise it would be the best one so far" Midoriya said while hugging her closer before they started to get up, preparing in case they needed to take action. A few minutes later, some villains left the building and were loading a truck with different boxes, probably carrying weapons or some other things that can be sold on the black market. After some time, and making sure that all the escape routes were block and there wasn't anybody innocent inside, the heroes jumped into action.

After an hour, the heroes were able to defeat the villains and called the police. Tsuyu and Ochako were talking to each other when Izuku decided to join them. They both wave at him but, without realizing, someone came out of the shadows ready to strike Ochako with a knife. From there, everything seemed at move at slow motion, as Ochako couldn't react in time. For Izuku, this villain was going to at least murder a hero and his objective was Uraraka. Without caring for nothing, he activated the Full Cowling, but instead of using only twenty percent of his power, he used one hundred percent, which in the process broke his legs. However, he could only think in stopping the villain from hurting Ochako. Before anyone could process what was happening, Deku punched the villain with everything he had. The villain was knocked unconscious and the One for All user sprawled on the floor, with Uraraka and Tsuyu taking care of him. After the villain was taken to a police car, totally unconscious, the U.A. female students took care of Deku before some doctors took him to an ambulance that was going to the nearest hospital.

* * *

The next day, Izuku received a hard sermon from Recovery Girl, the hospital doctors and her mother for being so irresponsible for using his Quirk at its full potential, knowing very well the consequences for his own body. However, they understood that he did it trying to protect Ochako, but they warned him that he should control his emotions when he uses his Quirk. Meanwhile, the gravity girl had stayed silent since yesterday, and Deku thought that it could be because of the near death experience. So he decided, once both of them were alone, that he would try to talk to her.

"Ochako?" Izuku asked his girlfriend while he was in bed. His injuries had healed completely, but he had to stay today at the hospital for some check-ups. Uraraka has been sitting on the side of the bed since they arrived, occasionally going out to get something to eat with the girls or something to drink. However, she has always been silent, not saying a single word to him since he arrived. After what seemed like forever, she lift her head and he immediately could tell something was wrong: her eyes were red, most likely because she may have been crying, and her face expressed both sadness and anger.

"Can you tell me why?" she asked out of the blue, surprising him and leaving him confused, as he didn't understand what her girlfriend could be referring to. Before he could ask her, she continued talking. "Why do you have to keep hurting yourself like this? Don't you see that you also hurt those close to you?" While saying this, tears started to fall from her eyes. "That it hurts me thinking that you break your bones, with the possibility that it may be the last time?" At that moment, he clearly knew that what left her like this were his actions regarding the last mission. However, he turned serious and decided to be honest with her instead of lying her telling that he would control himself.

"Ochako, you know why I did it and why I would do it again. If my mother or any of our friends or especially you is in danger and there's a slight possibility that any of you could die, I would do anything, even breaking every single one of my bones to save you" he said with a seriousness that was almost uncharacteristically of him. This surprised Uraraka for a few seconds, before remembering that Deku has increased as a mature person to the point where he would act very serious about different situations.

"B-But Izuku, please, just control yourself. You don't know h-how much this hurts me, or how much it hurts your mom. Don't you remember that you can… you can become unable to use your arms?" Ochako said almost in a pleading tone, unable to control the tears that so much tried to control since the beginning of their talk. "Izuku I-I l-love you, so please, please, stop breaking yourself like this." This was the first time that she directly told him that what she feels is love, although both of them knew they feel like this towards each other since a long time.

"It's because I love my mom and I love you very much that I pushed past my limits, even if it turns my bones into dust. It's because I wouldn't know what to do if any of you get hurt and I had the possibility of protecting you, even if it means using my Quirk at one hundred percent of its capacity" Izuku said, already knowing this would hurt Ochako but knowing that lying to her wouldn't do any good. After he said this, Ochako couldn't help but feel angry at him although she was expecting this kind of answer from him. After all, she knew he was a stubborn, kind and awesome hero that was just an idiot that wouldn't care about his health.

"You are an idiot, Deku! Open your eyes for once please!" She shouted out of desperation, knowing that it was really difficult to change his mind with a certain topic but doing one last attempt. After he shook his head, refusing to change his mind with this, she got up from the chair and shouted "You're hopeless, Deku!" and run away from the hospital, not seeing the fallen look the One for All user had.

* * *

 _Back to the present_

"And that's what happened." After this, the girls thought hard about this and couldn't help but understood why the pink-cheeked girl reacted as she did, although they also understood why the green-haired boy did what he did. Some of them were going to talk to her trying to tell her that everything would be okay but she talked before them. "I know that I overreacted, but now that I said what I said, how can I face him now? I bet he is angry at me at this moment." Clearly for her friends, she was worrying (a bit too much) about what Izuku may be thinking about her reaction of yesterday. They were going to try to talk to her again when a knock once again interrupted them. Momo stood up and went to open the door, and finding, much to her surprise and of the other girls, the same freckled, green-haired boy that made Ochako worry.

"Hi guys" Izuku said in a low tone, almost as if worrying that he was interrupting. "I heard that you were going to get together tonight and I didn't mean to interrupt, but could I talk with Ochako for a few minutes in private?" His sincere eyes showed them that he was being honest and that most probably he was here to apologize, typical from him.

Momo was a little unsure, as she didn't know what the gravity girl wanted to do. "You should ask her Midoriya. I'm honestly not pretty sure what she wants to do right now" Yaoyorozu said calmly but hoping her two friends could solve their problem. At that moment, Uraraka out a hand in Momo's shoulder and gave her a nod, indicating that she wanted to talk to him. After that, Momo returned the gesture and the pair proceed to go out for some privacy, while the girls held worried looks on their faces hoping they could solve everything.

Once outside, Izuku didn't waste time and decided to start talking. "I'm sorry Ochako. I know that although I gave you reasonable reasons as to why I risk my body like I did, you also make it clear that I had been irresponsible some times and even more yesterday, ad although I don't regret it, I apologize for making you sad and angry, and I hope you can forgive me." It was obvious to her that he was being honest and, despite wanting to smack his head for defending his posture, she knew he had a reason to do what he did and decided to finally say what was troubling her.

"I accept your apologize Izuku, and I also want to apologize. I overreacted due to my fear of what could happen to you back there and I release my worries on you. I want that we can solve this and go back to how we were before" Uraraka said while smiling at her boyfriend, who return the smile.

"Yeah, you want to go out, as a way to do what we normally did before this?" asked Midoriya while scratching his neck. She nodded and decided to follow him outside, ignoring the smiles of their female classmates and friends as they were going out, glad that the pair could make up at the end.


	17. Mythology

_Author's note: Well. two stories in a day, this one will be shorter although so don't expect too much. Also, I hope you enjoy. Now iI must complete the story mode of My Hero One's justice, which I must say it's a pretty good game in my opinion. But well, here I will leave the short one shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Mythology_

I couldn't remember a moment in which I felt as useless as I feel right now. Last night, we were supposed to go on a simple patrol, as it seems that crime in the city has increased the last couple of weeks. Deku and I took care of the west side of Musutafu. During the patrol, we spotted a group of villains that were attacking a family. We didn't waste time and jump into action, successfully knocking out the villains. I took care of the family, making sure they went with the policemen that arrived a few moments before, in order to return safe and sound to their home. Meanwhile, Deku took care of tying the villains, finishing tying the last one the moment I turned around towards him. That was the moment which I believed was the worst of my life, even worse than the moment my parents told me their business was going through a difficult moment.

Why would you ask? Because it seems that we had forgotten a villain who had hidden in the shadows. Before I could warn Deku, the villain used his scorpion like tail and pierced the lower area, near the stomach, of my best friend and secret crush. At that moment, I felt that the world was collapsing around me, not being able to move, only see Deku's pain face before he turned around and threw a punch towards the scorpion like villain sending him directly towards a wall of the alley. The villain was knocked unconscious, but when Deku turned around, I could see that nothing was right when I saw him falling towards the floor. The last thing I remember from that horrible night was the sound of his body making contact with the floor and my desperate cry shouting his name.

That's why I was here at the moment, sitting at the side of a hospital bed where a green-haired boy was recovering after receiving a high dose of poison. The doctors told me and his mother, apart from some of our U.A. friends that came before to visit Deku, that the kind of poison he received wasn't deadly, but that the antidote given to him previously wasn't enough to wake him up. The only thing left to do was waiting for him to wake up, which could happen the next hour… or the next months. That was the moment that broke me, and the moment I started crying a lot along with Deku's mother, although the reason why we were crying was both different and similar, as we both feel love for the sweet and kind boy lying in the white bed but feeling different kinds of love.

It has been a week exactly since the incident and it was already night. Inko, Deku's mother, was kind enough to ask the doctors to let me stay even after visiting hours, although I don't know why. Something told me that she probably knows about my feelings for her son, but I couldn't worry about that at the moment. I had to make sure to be attentive when he wakes up. Sometimes, Mina, Tsuyu and the others would bring me the things they so at U.A. while I was at the hospital, so I was grateful for this. The very first day I spent here, Aizawa sensei came to take a look at Deku's condition and it was at that moment that I pleaded that I could stay here until he wakes up. I was surprised when he accepted, with the condition that the moment I could I will inform the teachers when Deku recovers consciousness. I could literally hug Aizawa sensei but I opposed that thought as it would be very awkward.

As I was saying, it was already night and I was still waiting for Deku to wake up. Inko had gone to fetch a coffee so that she could stay awake for a few more minutes, in case Deku woke up. I hated to just sit here and wait for him to come back to us, but there was nothing else to do except believe that the effect of the poison will wear off. After some time, his case made me remember something I read a few months ago.

I once read a story from Greek mythology that made me sad. It was a story of a man called Orpheus and a woman called Eurydice. And it said the following: Orpheus fell in love with a nymph named Eurydice, who tragically died on their wedding day when she was walking down the aisle and stepped on a poisonous snake. Orpheus was able to make his way to the Underworld and used his musical talents to convince Hades to release his true love. Hades agreed, but only if Orpheus would lead his bride to the world of the living without looking back to make sure she was following him. Orpheus almost made it all the way to the surface before he couldn't control himself and turned around. Eurydice had been following him the whole time but once he looked at her she was immediately taken back to the land of the dead for eternity. Orpheus swore to never love again.

This reminds of this situation because it is happening something similar to what happened to Orpheus and Eurydice, only that I was in the position Orpheus had to be and Deku was in some way Eurydice, because he was fighting a battle against the villain's poison aftereffects. Although I couldn't possible go to the underworld for a number of reasons (1. Deku was still alive, 2. The underworld most likely doesn't exist and 3. If it exists, there's no possible way that it would be easy to reach it), I promised that I would stay with him until he wakes up. Also, I wouldn't lose faith in Deku as Orpheus did with Eurydice, because I know that Deku is stronger than anything they threw at him, always going against the odds and standing up showing that brave side of him that inspires all of us at Class 1-A. And opposed to what the story tells, I'm the one following Deku, and he doesn't have to turn around to know that his back is covered by me and our friends at U.A.

That's why I will believe in him, because he is the strongest person I know and because he will never give up. That's why when he opened his eyes, I could feel the joy of seeing those emerald eyes looking at me and I knew that he would beat everything, even if his case could be related in some way to a mythological story.


	18. Millennials

_Author's note: Hi guys! I finished this chapter and I feel like it can be a little difficult to relate to an IzuOcha one shot, but being a theme proposed for the Fictober 2018, I found it difficult to think of many ideas for it. However, I think a positive work with this one and I hope you enjoy it. I tried to look for mistakes but I didn't found anymore than those I corrected already, so if there are more, you can tell me. Well, after this, just enjoy!_

* * *

 _Millennials_

The term Millennials generally refers to the generation of people born between the early 1980s and 1990s. Some people also include children born in the early 2000s. The Millennial Generation is also known as Generation Y, because it comes after Generation X — those people between the early 1960s and the 1980s. Millennials have been characterized in a number of different ways. On the negative side, they've been described as lazy, narcissistic and prone to jump from job to job. They have also been described in positive ways. They are generally regarded as being more open-minded, and more supportive of equal rights for minorities. Other positives adjectives to describe them include confident, self-expressive, liberal, upbeat and receptive to new ideas and ways of living.

However, all the negative things said about the millennials could not possibly help to describe the generation of young heroes that were training themselves to become as amazing as the pro heroes that they admire and see every day. Among this group of young heroes, there was the students from the prestigious high school U.A., more precisely, the students that belong to Class 1-A. This group had seen more action in just a few months than the third year students throughout their student career at U.A. Since the entrance exam, Class 1-A students had to face a lot of challenges that they were able to overcome, even though sometimes they tasted the bitter taste of defeat: the first contact with the villains and the victory by the hair thanks to All Might and the teachers (although the students managed to delay the villains, even managing to defeat some before the pro heroes arrived), the Sports Festival, the experience against the Hero Killer (in the case of Izuku, Ilda and Todoroki), the final exams where they had to battle against their teachers (where All Might was included), the training camp and their second encounter with Shigaraki Tomura and the League of Villains (which ended up being a hard defeat for Class 1-A as Bakugo was kidnapped by the villains), the encounter with All for One that lead to All Might's retirement, the provisional licensing exam (where they had to go against second year students from other high schools) and others events that showed not only Class 1-A students' individual qualities but how they can work together in different groups and the confidence that a large part of the group of students, if not all (there are some exceptions in different cases), have a great extent. The most significant case being that of Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless boy that became one of Class 1-A and even U.A.'s most prominent student, along with Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo, for example.

The green-haired boy that decided that his hero name should be Deku, who was the ninth holder of One for All (All Might's Quirk that he transferred to the boy), is a source of constant inspiration for all his classmates, since his courage in the various tests that were presented served him so that many of his classmates admire him, since not only he acted bravely, but he never gave up and many times it served to save a person from problems, either against the villains or against oneself (like the case of Todoroki, which Izuku helped to accept the part of his Quirk that he inherited from Endeavor, his father). However, the person who admires Izuku the most is a brownish-haired girl called Ochako Uraraka. She is the very first friend that Midoriya ever had and, after his first encounter in the entrance exam, he became the best friend of the young hero.

However, since the final exams, Uraraka has been feeling certain things towards her best friend. And some of her classmates and friends (Aoyama and Mina) told her that most likely she was filling attracted towards Deku, as she likes to call him. Since then, every time that she spends time alone with Deku, she can't help but feel flustered and run away from her (possible and most likely) crush. She was so affected by these emotions that she decided, during the provisional licensing exam, to put aside these feelings for the moment so that she and Izuku could focus on their training to become pro heroes.

Even though, lately, she has been having trouble controlling her feelings: she started to get distracted more in the middle of the class seeing a brave and sweet guy, also began to imagine pretty green hair wherever he went and unconsciously began to imagine moments in which she was next to Izuku without anyone else to interrupt them, having a good time and enjoying the time they spend together. Because of this, she started to question her decision to put her feelings aside, being the reason why she is questioning it that she gets even more distracted than before, no matter how much she tries to get Deku out of her head (something that she has to admit, it's difficult knowing that he is her best friend at U.A., apart from Tsuyu or Mina for example). This kept going for a few weeks before she came to a decision: she would confess her feelings to Deku. She was scared, obviously. After all, it was normal for teenagers to feel insecure towards certain topics, especially something as huge as love. However, admitting that she may have fall in love scared Uraraka even more than that time they first encounter the League of Villains. She knew she was probably overreacting, but she couldn't help it when she knew that she was going to do something that could change her friendship with Deku forever.

Some negative things were said and are currently being said about the Millennials, as it was already mentioned, so people who didn't know her or didn't know Izuku would say that Ochako's lack of action regarding Izuku could be because she was too lazy to do something about it or she just didn't want to because she wasn't very confident. Well, let me tell you those people would be very wrong since they would leave to the margin a detail that changes everything. Uraraka's admiration for him not only encourages her to become a great hero in the future, but also gives her courage to do things like going against Bakugo without Deku's help (which he offered as a way to support her) or pushing her limits over and over again because that's what Deku always does. Because he never gives up, not even when all the odds are against him, because he's always confident that he will be able to save every one of the villains. That's why, for once she will use all the confidence she had gain since meeting Deku and confess her feelings.

That's why, this night, Izuku was waiting for her at the Class 1-A dorms' terrace, without knowing what her real intentions are. Because she will prove to him and to herself that she could do it. That she could be a Millennial and accomplish what she proposes.


	19. Workplace

_Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, it's just that ideas keep coming in my mind and I never find myself satisfied. But I hope you enjoy this work and the next ones that will come, where I hope I can improve my writing even more and make you read something you may enjoy. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Workplace_

Being an intern at Ryukyu's hero office was something that help all the interns the possibility of forming a hero image for the future, when they become pro heroes once they graduate from the school they attended. That's something that helped the three U.A. former students Nejire Hado, Tsuyu Asui and Ochako Uraraka. Since deciding to join the agency of the Dragoon Hero a few years ago, now everywhere they went people knew who Froppy and Uravity were, as well as getting an idea of the blue-haired girl that patrols occasionally with them. This is how, two years after graduating from UA, the two girls who became best friends in Class 1-A at a time when they had to face the League of Villains were among the best fifty heroes in the ranking of professional heroes.

Last week, Tsuyu was capable to reach the 48th position in the hero ranking by participating in several raids on sites where some villains were making some moves in the black markets as well as helping several other pros in rescue missions, taking advantage of what he learned over the years since the provisional license exam when he was in first year at UA. With hard work, she was finally able to be recognized in Japan and some other parts of the world.

Ochako, on the other hand, started being part of the fifty best heroes a few years ago, when she had just graduated. Some already knew her from when she was in U.A. thanks to the sports festivals and some patrols that she made with Deku when both her agency and his worked together. Due to that, she managed to reach a good position in the last days, becoming considered as the number twelve heroine. She has been working hard ever since the Overhaul incident, which allowed her to learn many things and take part in as many patrols and missions as she could. Also, this allowed her to be a step closer of achieving her dream: giving her parents the possibility of having a comfortable life after the troubles they had with their business ever since she was young. Also, with the money she receives from the government to fight crime or carry out heroic actions, she allowed both heroines to rent an apartment. Ochako was able to rent one that was near the agency, what helped her to always be on time in the agency to maximize the work and be able to be available from the first moment she could participate in a mission.

However, ever since being recognized as the number twelve heroine, she has been starting to think that she would accomplish her dream, as she was close to achieving it as only a few more profit in her account would mean that her parents could finally rest without having to worry about money issues. That's why she was worried because she should be happy, but since some time she has been feeling… weird. Maybe because the idea of accomplishing her dream in a short period of time was something that would make her younger self think she was crazy. But she knew that she has one person to thank for that (aside of her parents that always supported her) and that was a certain green-haired teenager that was also known as the number one hero.

* * *

From the day she met Deku, he has been a constant source of inspiration for her, always going against the worst type of villains like the Hero Killer Stain and Overhaul, and also going against people who are great heroes such as Bakugo or Todoroki. But that was not the only thing she admired about him, because he always shows a kind side that makes everyone he meets to like him almost immediately or after people starts to know him better, like what happened with Kota. Because of him, she felt that it was necessary to keep pace with him as she had a feeling that, one day, he would become a great hero. Once he became the number one hero, she knew she was right in believing in him but that only made her want to try to be as a great hero as he is.

There are two problems that make her have to stop in her way of try to reach him in the sense of their hero path. One was that, if she achieved her dream so soon, she worries that because of that, she will lose much of the inspiration she had since she was little. This started to make her uncomfortable because, if she wanted to be like Deku, she had to have a dream like the one he has, one that will be there until she decides to make way for the next generation of heroes. That's why she started to think what her next dream could be, something that could reach the idea of being the next symbol of peace. However, thinking about having a dream similar to Deku's makes her thoughts take a different path that leave her flustered every time and unable of thinking about anything else that wasn't her best friend. And that's the second problem that seems to stop her.

Because yes, Ochako Uraraka is in love with Izuku Midoriya. At the beginning, it was just a teenage crush that started to appear when Aoyama asked her right away during their final exam against Thirteen if she harbored some feelings towards the green-haired boy, which she denied over and over again after they succeed in their final exam. She also started to feel more flustered when Mina said that what made her heart feel all stirred up was love (which ended with the gravity girl accidentally floating because of using her Quirk on herself due to embarrassment). It also appeared that it change her mood towards some people like, for example, that Shiketsu girl that she heard (from Kaminari and Minera, although she already knew) that had been in a very compromising situation with Izuku, making her feel something that for some time she couldn't quite tell what was it, but that later will know that it was a feeling of jealousy, as she couldn't help at that moment to feel annoyed with the way that girl acted around Deku. However, it was at the same provisional licensing exam Class 1-A was doing where it happened this incident, she decided to put aside her feelings for him in order to focus in her hero formation and her objective that was helping her parents.

This seemed to work for a long time, letting her enjoy her time spent with her best friend without being bothered so much by these feelings. She was even allowed to play a big role in the last two cultural festivals, achieving to reach in her second year at U.A. the quarter finals, where she had being eliminated by Todoroki and his incredible Quirk, and the last cultural festival she would participate in she was eliminated in the semifinals by no other than Izuku himself. However, this last one battle gave her a lot of recognition among the heroes' world as they already knew what Izuku was capable of and she still managed to give him a battle he continues to admit was one of his most difficult ones. Other thing which she can, in a way, thank him as not only did he defeat her, but also won at the final against Bakugo (it wasn't pleasant to see Bakugo's reaction live in the stadium). Because of that, her defeat didn't feel like a defeat but more like a victory because a lot of agencies that year wanted to give her an internship.

* * *

However, returning to the present, she remembered when, just a few weeks ago, she started to have trouble to control her feelings because since knowing what a good job she was doing to reach her dream, she started to see in a different light the little moments she spent with the new symbol of peace and she also started to want to have much more moments with him, always talking to him through text messages to know when he has a free day from his heroic job. However, she also enjoys when he would come sometimes to Ryukyu's agency to visit her and, even sometimes, invite her to eat something. When the later happens, he will always become flustered and even make her think of the possibility that Deku, her very first friend ay U.A., could have a crush on her.

Because of this, she decided to ask Tsuyu, Momo and the others, including Nejire, about what she could do. Ignoring Toru's and Mina's excited squeals and saying she should ask him immediately, the others like Momo and Tsuyu told her to do what she feels right, that either case, Midoriya wouldn't end their friendship if he don't feels the same. This relaxed and worried Ochako, because although she started to think that Izuku was capable of maintain their friendship no matter what, she felt scared because a part of her really wanted her feelings to be reciprocated. But that was the moment she remembered that she wouldn't be where she is if she didn't learnt to be brave from Deku, so she decided to use that courage to confess to Deku.

That's why she was so nervous the next morning when she was at the Dragoon Hero's agency waiting for a certain teenage boy that captured her heart. It was already midday and she was told a few minutes before that she could go out to have something to eat and come back later as soon as possible. She had been thinking all last night what she was going to say and had prepared a mini speech to use with the green-haired hero. Once she had finished putting her things in away, Izuku reached her showing that kind smile that melts her heart.

"Hi Uraraka, are you ready?" he asked while a little of pink tingled his cheeks. This just made her think that maybe she was right in thinking he feels something for her. But before he could say something else, she stopped him in his tracks.

"A-Actually, I wanted to talk to y-you" she said, not exactly knowing what she was doing anymore. He just tilted his head sideways but didn't talk, so she could continue. Her mind went back to the speech she did and memorize, only to realize that she could not remember anything of it. She started to panic and she may have show it, because he put a hand on her shoulder and look at her with a kind-hearted face that always says to take her time. From there on, she decided to let her heart talk for her.

"To be honest Deku, I have been feeling different about us since a few years ago, when we were just starting our hero careers at U.A. with the others of Class 1-A. It started to affect me back at the finals, because it was something that never crossed my mind but, once the idea appeared, it would never leave my mind. And to be honest, I always had a feeling that deep down I never wanted to not think about it. But now that I'm here, telling you this, I cannot help but feel scarred." She was saying all of this while he was just looking at her, with a blank expression in his face. "But even though I feel scared, I cannot help but remember how brave you are and how you do things you don't like because you always try to make everyone smile, and I cannot help but want to do things that scared me like you do. So, I just want to say a few more things."

Izuku at this point looked like a tomato because of his red cheeks, but he couldn't say anything because of the shock that leave her words. That's where she decided to continue. "Deku, I always thought you were an amazing hero, since the moment you saved me back at the entrance exam; however, the more I knew of you, the more I was convinced that you could be one of the greatest heroes there could be. You were… You are my sort of inspiration to keep going and always help me to improve as a hero. I didn't told you that I started having doubts about what my next dream could be, because I'm convinced I can achieve my objective of giving my parents the life they deserved. But now, I know exactly what I want to do." She was looking at him with the same fire in her eyes that she sometimes sees he has when doing something heroic. "I want to improve even more so that I can be a great hero as you. And a-also, I want to b-be at your s-side because… I l-love you I-Izuku."

When she looked directly at him, tears started to fall from his face, something that he seemed to have quite controlled pretty well from his first year at U.A… until now. However, a smile quickly made its way on his face and he embraced Ochako, making her squeak and be surprised, just able to say a quiet and nervous "D-Deku."

"I never thought you felt that way, but to be honest, I'm very happy you do. I have been in love with you for a long time…" he said making her as red as a tomato because of what he said so easily. "… and I always thought of telling you this, but I always got scared thinking it would ruin our friendship. But you know, you are right, maybe I shouldn't let my fears get to me, so I will be as brave as you are, Uraraka. You have always inspired me and I thought you were amazing, giving your best to improve everyday so you could help your parents. I always thought and I think you are an amazing hero for doing something for them while also helping everyone you can. What I'm trying to say is… I-I love y-you, O-Ochako."

Happiness could not be what described how the brownish haired girl felt at the moment. She couldn't help but forget about everything around her and just focused on the teenager in front of him. All her past fears seemed to vanish and a bright smile appeared on her face. But instead of saying something, she did one last action out of impulse and threw herself at him to finally seal their new relationship with a lovely kiss. The kiss left the two feeling like they were at cloud nine and they stayed like that for a few minutes until the need to breath come between the two young heroes. Once they separated, they look at each other with looks of pure love, not leaving the embrace. A few seconds later, Izuku was the first to talk. "D-Do y-you want to go to t-that mochi place y-you like for our meal?" he asked, still not believing what just happened. Ochako just smiled and nod meaning she liked his idea. With that, they got out from the agency, arms together and the brightest smiles they could show to the world. And Uraraka didn't care that her confession happened in her workplace, because this was like a sign: a sign of the new beginning that will come where she will pursue her new dream, with the guy she loves.


	20. Birthday

_Birthday_

"In two days is the birthday of whom?" With this question, Ochako Uraraka asked her friend Tenya Ilda while they were waiting for their other friend, Izuku Midoriya, who was talking with Aizawa sensei about taking care of Eri after classes tomorrow. Since the incident with Overhaul, Eraser head and Deku became in Eri's role models, to the point where they were the persons who she spent most time with. Now, going back with Izuku's best friends, Ochako was starting to panic because of a reason involving the green-haired boy that (not so secretly) captured her heart. Because in two days it would be July 15th or as some of Midoriya's friend already knew, his seventeenth birthday. Well, almost everyone knew except for a certain brownish-haired girl who was starting to panic because of this.

"Indeed, in two days the day will be celebrated in which Midoriya was born seventeen years ago, which will be celebrated in the dormitories with a surprise party for him. Did you have no idea about this event, Uraraka?" Ilda told her while moving his arms to all sides like he was some kind of robot, something typical coming from him. "After all, we did something similar last year, when Yaoyorozu told us after accidentally looking into our files when she was starting as vice-president of Class 1-A, something that she did accidentally when she bumped into Aizawa sensei from what she told me."

This only made Ochako even more shocked as she didn't expect Ilda to say that. "A-Actually, I was out visiting my parents for a few days when it was his birthday. But I can't believe I never knew when it's his birthday" Ochako said feeling sadder with each passing moment, unable to at least make an excuse for this. But she knew that, no matter what excuse she could invent, there wasn't anyone she could use because Izuku, or Deku as she likes to call him, is her best friend after all. And best friends should know each other birthdays, right? "M-Maybe, I cannot consider myself as his best friend anymore" Uraraka said while some tears leaked from her eyes.

Ilda, seeing that her friend doubts about herself in terms of friendship, decided to lend her a helping hand. "Uraraka, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. After all, the time Midoriya spends with you shows how much it makes him happy. It doesn't matter that you never knew when his birthday was, because you know now and you can do something about it" the Engine Quirk user said in such a serious tone that it surprised Ochako, but also making her smile and using an arm to dry her tears. After hearing her friend, she knew that she should take his advice to heart. After all, he was right. Every time Izuku and her spent together they had enjoyed each other's company, and they also enjoy the places they visited and the things they did. It's true that after her feelings appeared things started to become awkward but that didn't prevent both of them from having good times together, something that she was thankful for. This helped her to think that maybe Ilda was right, no matter what, even if she forgot his birthday last year, she would make sure to make him spent the best birthday he ever had. And she already knew something she could give him as a present, even if it would mean going beyond her money budget.

Uraraka and Ilda talked for a few more minutes about this and other topics when Izuku finally arrived and greet them. After a few minutes in which he explained to them what Aizawa wanted from him, the trio started to make their way back towards the dorms. However, one member of the group had a different idea. "Hey guys, I wanted to go to the mall to see some things that caught my eye the other day in the internet, so it would be okay if you go back to the dorms without me?" Ochako said while hoping Deku would believe her excuse, as Ilda probably knew what she was trying to do. The green-haired boy show clear confusion, but assure her that all was okay and with that, the gravity girl skipped towards the entrance of the high school, her mind focused in the gift she would give him.

* * *

After she had everything prepared and before she could acknowledge anything, Deku's birthday came. All the students of Class 2-A already prepared everything the moment they all gathered together at the dorms' common room. They took advantage of Izuku's absence, as he decided to go visit his mom taking advantage that his birthday was on the beginning of the weekend, meaning that him and the others should not worry about having classes the following day. Obviously, Izuku's mother wanted to spent most of the time of her son's birthday with him, but her son's friends already told her about the idea of a surprise party at the dorms and couldn't say no to the idea (while also crying waterfalls the same way Izuku did at the Cultural Festival because the idea of her son having real friends still affects her, even though a year already passed). That's why everyone was gathering at the common room waiting for the guest of honor. Well, everyone except…

"Hey, have you guys seen Ochako?" Mina said while looking everywhere for her friend, without success. Everyone was looking around as if the pink-cheeked girl would appear from nowhere, but it was at that moment that said girl entered the room, panting and almost scaring her friends thinking that it was Izuku.

"S-Sorry guys. I-I just managed to get what I was looking for" Ochako said while holding what seemed like a little package wrapped in All Might's theme wrapping paper. She put it down where the other presents were located. All of them showed All Might's themes, making it obvious for whoever that have met Midoriya that today was his birthday (because of him idolizing All Might). "Okay guys, all ready. Deku's on his way coming to the dorms. So let's prepare the final touches." Everyone nodded and began to take positions throughout the room to hide. It seems necessary to say that the only one not participating of the event was Bakugo, saying this was a "fucking waste of time" and going to sleep.

* * *

Izuku entered through the gates of the Class 2-A dorms and was surprised to see everything turned off and quiet. Usually, Class 2-A students were up at this hour, especially at the beginning of a weekend. Deciding not to worry too much about this, he took another step into the common room, only stopping the first moment lights came back and different shouts of his friends yelling "Surprise!" to him made him stop in his tracks. Every single one of the people he met during his first year at U.A. when he stepped into Class 1-A, and that turned out to be not just his classmates, but his friends were looking at him with big smiles on their faces while being surrounded by different decorations. All of this brought tears to the green-haired boy, knowing that they did all of this for his birthday.

"G-Guys, y-you s-shouldn't…" he said while rubbing his face with an arm. All of his friends just let him get all out, knowing that Midoriya wasn't accustomed to this type of actions from anyone apart from his mother. They all knew what happened in the past and, like last year, decided to show him he is loved here.

"Deku, we all made this for you, so just enjoy it. We are here for you and we aren't going to leave you" Ochako said while everyone was shocked but also happy knowing that she was speaking for all of them. With that, Deku was able to calm down and give that characteristically smile of his to everyone. A few moments later, everyone was gathered around him while he blow the candles (as he never got accustomed of doing it with his friends when he was a child they decided to let him do it every time he wants in his birthday) and started to open his presents. Almost every present was related to All Might, except for the one coming from Mineta, that if you know him, you can imagine what kind of magazines he could have given to Deku. Finally, it was time to open Ochako's present. She was a bit nervous thinking if he would like it or not. The shocked expression that appeared on his face didn't help either while he was holding an All Might themed cup in his hands, while there was labeled the words "Plus Ultra" on it.

"U-Uraraka, I don't know what to say" he said after a few minutes of being silent. Uraraka, seeing this, thought that he didn't like it at all, or maybe he already had one. "I-It's okay if you don't like it. I mean, it's not necessary you keep it" she said while looking towards the floor.

"Are you kidding? I love this! It's the best present! Thank you!" Deku said while hugging Ochako out of impulse, which made the gravity girl to blush intensely but return the hug with a big smile of her own. It was at that moment that a flash bring them back to the present and they saw Mina with her cell phone pointing at them and then writing something on it. Deku decided to separate himself from her while blushing furiously and, after giving another smile to Ochako, join the others to eat cake. After that, Ochako's phone buzzed and a message from Mina appeared on the screen, showing her the photo she took a few moments ago of Deku and her hugging with big smiles on their faces. She couldn't help but blush and smile, knowing full well that one day, if she is brave enough and she achieves her dream, she could ask her best friend out on a possible date. Meanwhile, she will be at his side, celebrating every birthday making up for the lost time.


	21. Masquerade

_Author's note: Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating this for a few days but I have some things that had been affecting me and my inspiration to write for a little bit. It is just something about my university and my career but it is already solved and I'm going to keep updating this one shot collection. However, take into account that maybe I will upload two more stories and finished it, although there's the possibility that I upload a new one every now and then. Also, I will start with my Dragon ball Super fanfic so checked it out once I upload it. Well, I don't make you wait anymore. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Masquerade_

It was weird that they had a moment to relax, because they were training even harder than the moment they entered U.A. for the first time and passed the entrance exam, which meant not only Ochako Uraraka's but her friends' admission to be part of the best hero formation high school of Japan. But the moment Aizawa sensei told them, the students of Class 1-A, that a masquerade was being held at the Third year students' dorms, first they decided to cherish for this decision, because who were they to be against the idea of relaxing with a masquerade.

But after everybody calmed down, it was Momo who decided to raise her hand and ask what everybody was thinking. "But Aizawa sensei, although the idea of a masquerade seems pretty good, I don't understand the reason behind planning this event. Could you tell us please?" the girl also known as Creati said while her classmates all looked at each other while silently agreeing with the Creation Quirk user. Everyone turned then their attention towards their teacher and pro hero, Eraser Head, so he could tell them the reason behind the strange decision taken by Principal Nezu probably.

"The reason behind this masquerade is that U.A. wants to make you relax for a bit after the incidents concerning the League of Villains but also to show the world that we think about you not only in your hero formation but also about your teenage lifes. So in a way, we want to show that no matter what you have to pass through, you will still stay strong and be able to enjoy doing other things apart from training" the Erasure Quirk user said in his usual tone of voice. This seemed a bit weird to the students but they were satisfied with the answer, which was the reason why no more questions were asked. "So, for the masquerade, you should bring a mask with you and use it all the night, unless you want to go away and you can take it afterwards. How you want to dress up is up to you. With that being said, you are free to go and get ready for tomorrow." This made the students to cheer up thinking about all the possibilities they had to use to decorate their masks and how much fun they would have.

* * *

That same night, the girls were all gathered at the common room, after making sure the boys had all went to their respective rooms so they could had a moment of privacy among themselves. They were chatting with each other, except for Ochako, that was distracted looking outside of the window, watching a certain green-haired boy (who she do NOT has a crush on according to her) training outside as he does every night. She was so distracted by him that she didn't notice the stare a certain pink-skinned girl was giving her until she whispered something in her ear. "And what is exactly you are looking at Ochako?" Mina said with a teasing tone that could make everyone nervous. This obviously affected Uraraka, that couldn't help but squeak, knowing that she has been caught looking at Deku, but also knowing that it was Mina who caught her, which meant a lot of teasing from her.

"I-I was l-looking at the sky, i-it's a very n-nice night, right?" the gravity girl said trying to avoid any possible teasing coming from her friend. However, this seemed futile as the smirk on the Acid Quirk user didn't fade. This only meant one thing: teasing till someone could stop her friend.

"Yes it is indeed. However, I think that the stars were the last thing you were paying attention to. I think…" Ashido said while moving both their gazes towards the green-haired boy that was going through the pages of his note book. "… you were paying attention towards your little prince over there." This made Ochako blush even more than before; unable to come up with a possible excuse she could use to avoid the awkward conversation. She was going to say something before Mina turned towards the other girls and exclaimed "Girls, let's help our little piece of sunshine here to get the boy of her dreams." This surprised the others, but only for a few moments before they decided to turn their attention towards the brownish-haired girl.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ochako accidentally confessed what her feelings were for her best friend to her female friends and classmates. This brought some excited squeals from both Mina and Toru, a knowing smile from Kyoka and little sincere smiles from Momo and Tsuyu. After that, and making sure that Ochako would not float away due to embarrassment, Mina and Toru started to throw ideas on how she could confess to the shy and brave guy, making the already embarrassed girl trying to hide herself behind the couch pillows. The other girls were the ones that stop the two overexcited girls from making the pink-cheeked girl want to disappear in the depths of the couch. After they calmed down, everyone started to assure Ochako that there was nothing wrong in feeling something for Izuku, as it was normal at their age to start to feel something for some guys. Mina and Toru even admitted that they feel something for Kirishima and Ojiro, respectively; trying to prove their point and making Ochako feel better. It was clear their mission was a success once Uraraka started to crawl out from the cushions of the couch, smiling a bit to her friends assuring them that she was okay.

* * *

Back to the present, the girls have worried looks on their faces seeing the blushing mess that was Ochako at the moment. "Mina, don't tease her so much, ribbit. You know how embarrassed she gets when you bring up that topic" Tsuyu said while worrying a little for her friend. Ever since Uraraka confessed what she feels for the green-haired boy, she was wondering when Ochako would admit that a possible relationship with Midoriya wouldn't affect her hero career, but she didn't want to rush things as it was, after all, Ochako's decision. That is why she always tries to calm Mina's overexcited reactions.

Ochako was going to say that she wasn't going to confess to Deku when Mina, all of a sudden, turned her attention towards the brownish-haired girl with the most serious look Ochako has ever seen since meeting her in U.A. "Ochako, I know what you say and I can respect that, but you have to admit that maybe a relationship with Midori may not be so bad" she said with a serious tone. Uraraka was going to try and convince Mina of leaving the topic untouched but the Acid Quirk user continued to talk before Ochako could interrupt her. "I understand that you want to focus in your hero career, but don't you think that you are being distracted even now thinking about your feelings? It doesn't bother you that you have a crush on him and you don't do anything about it? I mean, I have seen you getting distracted a few times while we were in the middle of one of the study sessions of the class." At this, the gravity girl couldn't help but flinch a little, knowing that she was right and couldn't deny that.

She knew about Mina's problems with studying, but the last few weeks she has been getting more distracted every time Deku helps everyone at Class 1-A with their studies, watching how his smile that could illuminate the darkest room also send a happy feeling through her. But this also brought some problems to her as she started to notice that her study time has been reduced. Although she has improved her grades thanks to this, she couldn't let the effort both hers and the others go to waste. That's why she always doubts about going to the study sessions because of all the times she gets distracted "admiring" Deku's features.

Her silence was the answer Mina needed to continue with her statement. "That's what I'm talking about, Ochako. I'm saying this because I care about you, and seeing that this affects you makes me worry. Just thinks about the possibility of confessing to him at the masquerade and all the possible ways your life could be even better. Don't you think you will not be as distracted as you are now?" Mina said while placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders. "But do what you think is best for you, I'm just giving you some advice."

After this, the others try to tell her the same, that it was okay and what she decides to do at the end would be the best as it will be her own choice. That's the last thing her mind could think about when she was in her bed, thinking about Deku and what could happen at the masquerade tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, school was as normal as it could be at U.A. with all the practical exams and how their teachers wanted the students to improve their Quirks even more than before. However, after an intense training session, the students were free to go to the dorms to prepare for today's masquerade. Everyone from Class 1-A then found themselves at the entrance of gym Gamma that was decorated with round paper lanterns and fairy lights that illuminated the grounds use by the Class 1-A students a few months ago when they were practicing their ultimate moves for the provisional licensing exam. Tables, chairs and food were also there so that the students could rest after a dance and enjoy a meal to keep their energies up. There, Class 1-A could see that students from Class 1-B and some third year students were there too, so they decided to greet those who they met since entering U.A. Everyone was chatting happily and having a good time, even Uraraka (who was wearing a black mask with some white lines), who couldn't help but glance every now and then towards Deku, who was chatting with Togata and was also wearing a black mask but that didn't have any lines on it. Earlier during the day, she has been thinking about what Mina told her and decided that maybe she should talk to Deku about her feelings and see if they were reciprocated. Obviously, she was scared; after all, if Deku does not feel the same way, their friendship would be very awkward and she even fears that they can never be friends again. However, she also thought that their friendship was also been affected due to her unsaid feelings and finally decided to tell him the truth.

That's why she was walking towards the two smiling heroes and, while laughing at something, tapped gently Deku's shoulder to get his attention. "D-Deku?" Ochako said while a nervous tone came from her, obviously showing what she was feeling at the moment. Both her classmate and Mirio turned to her with curious looks on their eyes, although the look on Izuku's eyes suddenly turned into something more that Ochako couldn't help to understand what he was feeling at the moment. However, she did notice the blush that made its way on his face and immediately one of her own appeared. Being this close to him, she could appreciate his clothes even more: it was a normal black suit, although he was wearing a green shirt and his red boots. Some could think that it was strange that he was wearing his boots with a suit, but for Ochako, he was dressed pretty nicely.

"Y-Yes U-Uraraka?" he answered with a clear nervous tone, while Togata decided to pat his shoulder and leave the two alone. Once alone, he could appreciate how Ochako was dressed up: she was wearing, along with her mask, a very nice pink dress that reached her knees, that somehow made her pink cheeks even brighter in his opinion (although he wasn't sure what that meant). This made him blush, what confused Uraraka a little but didn't stop her from continuing with her confession.

"I-I w-wanted to talk to you about s-something" she said unable to control her nerves. After she received a nod from him, both of them got out of the gym Gamma and stood in front of each other once outside. Both of them were nervous: she for obvious reasons and Deku because of the possible reason Uraraka asked him to talk outside. After some time, she decided to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you Deku about something. Since our final exams, I have been feeling some things that had been making me a bit… distracted. And it started when Aoyama asked me something to me that startled me and wouldn't leave my mind ever since then." At this, Izuku tilted his head and asked what exactly was bothering her. "I-It's s-something concerning a f-friend. Since then, I-I have been feeling weird towards h-him. What Aoyama asked me was if I-I l-like him." She saw a look of shock from Izuku, and something that she swears looked like… sadness. That confused her but decided to continue, seeing that he wasn't speaking. "A-And the last few days, I had some problems with this feelings but I finally decided to…" at this she took her mask of, as showing that this was a side of her that was completely sincere. "…c-confess to h-him." This was not how she wanted to start her confession, but this was giving her a little of confidence. However, before she could continue, Izuku interrupted her.

"W-Well. I-I don't know much about this topic, maybe because girls never really look at me that way…" he said while scratching his neck with his right arm and looking away, unaware of the shocked face Ochako had, not believing anyone had been interest in him at least once. "…but I can tell you care for him and, if you want and I know him, maybe I could talk to him for you." If she was surprised before, she didn't know what she was feeling right now. Here was Deku, her best friend and recent crush, the boy she cares so much about, telling her that he would talk with her crush to help her with how she was feeling. She knew he has a good heart but this she didn't expect it, and made her feel warm inside. "A-Also, i-if he gets in a relation with y-y-you, then he would be a very lucky man." He took the mask at this; somehow repeating what his best friend did mere moments ago. "After all, a strong and kind girl like you, who is a great friend and treats them like they are the best thing in the world, but also how strong you are because of how much your desire to help your parents is, would make anyone want to be with you every moment they could wish for."

She couldn't help the tears that appeared on her face. She was worried that maybe her feelings for him could not be reciprocated, because of how amazing and kind she thought he is. But this same boy that captured her heart, although expressing it in a few lines, basically told her that she was someone that could be desire by anyone because of her personality and her wish that makes her want to become a pro hero. She wasn't scared after this and decide dot make a bold move. With all her passion, she practically jumped into his arms and kissed him under the starry moon. She could tell that he was surprised, so she decided to be the first one to pull away and clarify everything to him. "You dummy, you don't have to worry about helping me. Because the guy that I like… is right in front of me." This brought a shocked expression to his face. "A-And, I understand if you don't feel the same way towards me, but I wanted to let you know that, I really care about you, De-" she was interrupted when the same pair of lips that she kissed a few seconds ago were again connected with hers, kissing her with an unknown passion. After some minutes, they separated and Izuku had the biggest smile he could portrait.

"I like you too, Uraraka. And I would like to be your b-boyfriend. That is, only if you want2 he said a little nervous, which brought a giggle out of her. After a few seconds, she nodded and said "I would love that. And please, if you can, call Ochako, I-Izuku" Uraraka said a little nervous and with a huge blush after using his first name. The same could be said about Izuku, who was madly blushing, but nodded and said a simple "O-Okay O-Ochako" to her.

* * *

After some time, both of them decided to enter the gym Gamma again and Izuku asked her "D-Do you want to dance for a little bit?" to which she responded with a nod. So that's how they passed the rest of the night, dancing along some of their classmates and the other classes students, all while Mina was watching from a table with Jiro and Tsuyu with a big smile of her own.

"Sometimes I love to be right, but this moment takes the prize" the pink-skinned girl said while the Earphone Jack Quirk user rolled her eyes and Tsuyu smile a little, watching her best friend. So there they sat, watching the newly pair dancing across the rooms without a mask on, those left outside and completely forgotten. Because although this was a masquerade, they did not see the point of putting masks anymore.


End file.
